Winning Kagome's Heart
by Legacy55
Summary: As if Koga wasen't enough, when Inuyasha and the others stumble across an exiled man he soon falls for Kagome. Now Inuyasha's got to compete with him to win Kagome, not only that his mysterious past still lurks in the background.
1. Chapter 1

A lone man stumbled out of the tree line and rushed across a dirt road. Behind him the sound of swords and rushing feet could be heard. The man continued to run, ducking branches and avoiding trees as he went. His features were very clean considering where he came from. His face was clean shaven, and his brown hair was neatly trimmed. His clothes constituted of a light brown tunic and pants, with a heavy fur coat covering him.

"Come on, he went this way!" A man yelled, he quickly ducked behind a tree and watched as they ran past. Sighing he wandered back onto the road. _That was a close one. But I'm not out of the woods yet. _When he arrived, he noticed several other people walking down the road. Yet this group was very different from the one chasing him.

"I told you already, we need to be hunting jewel shards. We can't have you just jumping back to your time ever other day!" He watched a young man yell. _Wait a second, are those dog ears? _He thought to himself.

"Every other day? I haven't been back to my own time in ages. Do you know how many tests I've missed?" A young woman yelled back. _Hmm, whoever that woman is she sure is beautiful. They sure don't come that way back home._ He thought after noticing her stunning features.

They continued to bicker and he watched, until he suddenly loosed his footing and fell onto the dirt road. Startled, the young man unsheathed a giant sword from what appeared to be nowhere and looked left to right trying to find the disturbance.

"Calm down Inuyasha, it's just a human." Miroku reassured him. He walked forward and helped him up.

"What are you doing out here kind sir?" the monk asked him.

"I uh-" He began to say before three armor clad warriors burst from the trees beside them.

"Ah ha! We finial found you coward!" One of them raised his sword. "And what's this? Collaborating with demons?" He asked noticing Inuyasha and a small fox behind him. "We'll take their heads along with yours." He snickered.

"Just try it buddy!" Inuyasha leapt over them and slashed his sword easily disarming all three men. After seeing themselves disarmed so quickly they fled back into the tree line.

"Well that was just pathetic." He shook his head then turned back to the group.

The man stood in disbelief having seen his chasers beaten so easily. Whoever this half-demon was he was strong beyond belief.

"So who were those men and what did they want with you?" The dark haired girl asked.

He thought for a moment before answering, "Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Come with us then, we were just going to set up camp for the night. You can tell us later." The man who had helped him up replied. The group continued on and an hour or so later they set up camp.

He and the others sat around a fire in a relative silence. All that could be heard in the night was the crackle of their fire. Beside them a small stream flowed, its dark waters reflecting the moon and stars from above.

"This food is amazing!" He said, draining a bowl of instant noodles.

"Oh yeah, Kagome's ninja food is great!" Inuyasha remarked, "Wait a second, you gave him the last one!" he yelled at Kagome after reaching into her bag to find it empty.

"Inuyasha don't be so rude! Anyway it's just noodles…" Out of the corner of his mouth her snickered at Inuyasha while Kagome was busy yelling at him. He growled back.

"Anyway… My name is Sento Kumatako. Nice to meet you all."

"My name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango." Kagome motioned to everyone as she said their name.

"So who were those weaklings that were chasing you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Those…would be the other members of my tribe."

"Tribe? Like the barbarian tribes I've read about?"

"I guess you could call it that. But anyway we've been at war with another tribe for awhile now; I was leading a group of men when we raided a village of theirs. We were told to kill everyone, including civilians. Let's just say that I think civilians should be kept out of all military affairs, so I refused to kill them. After the tribe found out they weren't too happy, they've been hunting me every since. They would have caught me if it wasn't for you guys." Sento finished.

"Oh, that's so sweet! You gave up your own life to save theirs; I wish everyone was like you." Kagome said, glaring at Inuyasha.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He shouted at her.

"I mean that some people are just stupid jerks who only care about themselves!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Those two really don't get along, do they?" Sento whispered to Miroku.

"Nope, their always at each other's necks about something."

_This is looking pretty good… _He smiled to himself.

"Well, thanks for the food. I think I'll go to bed now." Sento stated, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting.

"It was our pleasure, and please excuses Inuyasha's behavior; he's kind of an idiot." The fox demon snickered.

"I'll go to bed too; the rest of you should do the same. We've got a long day tomorrow. And Sento, you can just leave whenever you want." He glared at him. He really didn't like him, especially the way he kept looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude."

"Fine fine! But he's leaving tomorrow…" The half demon leaped up into a tree and tried to get to sleep.

Later that night while everyone was curled up sleeping, Sento sat at the edge of the stream. Kagome had tried offering him her sleeping bag but he refused, he was use to sleeping on the ground. _Well, I think I'll have to lay low with these guys for awhile. That Inuyasha guy sure is annoying, but I've never seen someone as strong as him. He just better not get in the way of me and Kagome… _He took one last look of her silken face curled up in her sleeping bag before drifting off to sleep.

Overlooking their small camp was a fairly short hill. Perched on top of it was a large man, he wore several furs and animal skins around himself. He scratched the dark stubble around his chin as another smaller man rushed over to him.

"Sir, the men say that their sure Sento is down at that camp. Several soldiers were nearly killed a few hours ago by a half demon; he was with them at the time."

"So, we've finally found the traitor. Ready the men, we attack in 10 minutes!" He barked in his deep voice. He grabbed the sword from his side, it had been a long time since he had a decent fight hopefully this half demon wouldn't disappoint.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks for the reviews. Also I forget to mention, I do not own Inuyasha. Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi?)

Everyone slept soundly while a group of men entered their camp. The moon above was surrounded by clouds, leaving the area almost pitch black. The fire they previously had was burned out, and garbage from their meal was littered around it.

"Find the traitor; we'll kill the rest afterword…" The largest man of the group said, he stood back while they checked each sleeping bag.

"Found him!" One of them muttered as he checked the sleeping form by the river. He angled his sword downwards and raised it above his head.

"Could you keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping for his tree. He kicked the man by Sento square in the face; he stumbled backwards and dropped his sword.

"Kill the half demon!" Three men charged at Inuyasha, their swords hit nothing but air as he easily dodged them. He did have a big advantage after all; his half demon powers gave him a much greater night vision than a regular human.

"Uh, what's with all the racket…" Sento mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he found their camp filled with almost a dozen men, three were fighting Inuyasha and another two were coming straight at him!

Sento dived to the ground to avoid the first man's swing, then rolled away to avoid the other. His arm brushed against something beside him, when he looked over he caught the glimpse of a sword. Grabbing it quickly, he was able to block both of their attacks and get up.

"Will you guys get up?" Inuyasha yelled, he unsheathed his Tetsugia and cut down the man in front of him.

While his men fought the others, the largest man walked over to the closest sleeping bag. A young girl stirred in her sleep. "Oh, what do we have here?" He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. She started screaming like crazy as soon as he touched her. "I've never seen someone more stunning!" He pulled her closer.

"Ah! Get away from me you creep!" She started flailing around, desperately trying to get away. However he had a firm grip on her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha heard her scream; however he was preoccupied with fighting six men. They had seen him as the greatest target and swarmed him. The others had awoken now and were each fighting their own battle against one or two men.

_Kagome! I have to save her! _"Get out of my way!" Sento sliced his sword through the closest man. He charged forward desperate to save Kagome.

"There's the traitor!" He threw the girl to the ground and grabbed the katana from his side. He easily blocked Sento's attack than kicked him straight in the chest. Winded he stumbled back. "You can't possible beat me, remember, I'm the tribes strongest warrior!" He swung his sword, Sento tried to block but the force of it flung the sword from his hands.

"That's it, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha killed the three closest men, and then finished of the other three with a massive swing of his sword. "I'm coming Kagome!" He charged the large man, their blades suddenly crossed in mid air. His night advantage was lost now, as the clouds above had disappeared letting the moon shine on the scene below.

"So here's the half demon, why are you protecting this trash?" He pointed to the injured Sento behind him.

"I'm not protecting him! He's just a freeloader that's staying with us!" He pulled his sword back, and then brought it down on him. Again he easily blocked this. _How in the world?_ _The force of that should have made him drop his sword!_

"Surprised half demon? I'm not like the other men you've just beaten; I'm much stronger than any mortal you've ever faced!" He swung his sword with surprising force, forcing the Tetsugia away from him and leaving Inuyasha wide open.

His katana sliced through the red robe and sent blood flying everywhere. "Damit…" Inuyasha mumbled, clutching his arm.

"You're a joke, to think I thought this would be a worthy fight."

"Oh yeah? Well I didn't want to use this on you humans, but you've forced me to. Kagome get back!" At this she got to her feet and moved from the inevitable blast zone.

"This should be good." He smiled while raising his katana.

Inuyasha slowed his breathing; he felt the wind circulating around him and his opponent. He waited until he found the center, the point when both winds met. "Wind Scar!" The half demon raised his sword above his head and smashed it into the ground in front of him. Lines of burning light streaked out destroying everything in their path. By the time the dust cleared nothing was left standing.

"Well, that showed him!" Inuyasha laughed before putting away his Tetsugia. He turned around to find Miroku and Sango finishing off the last of them. "No use trying to get back to sleep, let's get to burying these guys…" He was just about to start gathering the bodies when he noticed Kagome kneeling over Sento.

"Are you okay?" She asked, checking the tiny cut on his arm.

"Oh it's no problem really, I'm fine."

As soon as he saw this Inuyasha's face light up with anger. "He's fine! If you should be checking anyone it's me!" He motioned to his bleeding arm.

"Oh Inuyasha, you're such a wimp. You're a half demon, that will be completely healed by tomorrow…"

Inuyasha just started at her with disbelief. While Kagome was bandaging his arm, Sento grinned at the disgruntled half demon. This of course only made him angrier.

"Anyway thanks for saving me, I thought that creep had me for sure!" Kagome thanked.

"My pleasure, that guy wasn't so tough!" Sento chuckled. _Perfect, she's falling head over heels for me!_

"Wha- I can't believe you! I was the one who saved you, not that weakling!"

"Just get over it Inuyasha…geeze, he gets so jealous." She whispered to him. Fuming, Inuyasha stomped off.

They worked for the next while, gathering the bodies and digging graves. By the time everyone was buried dawn had already struck, Inuyasha still hadn't come back.

"So, who was the large man leading them? It seemed like you two knew each other rather while." Mirkou asked a few minutes after they finished their gruesome task.

"First off I wouldn't even call him a man, he's a monster really. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I found out he was half demon. But anyway, he was the tribe's strongest warrior. His name was Montsumo and I'm glad he's dead."

"There isn't a single person I've seen yet that Inuyasha can't beat, he may be idiotic at times but there's no way we would have made it this far without him." Sango said after she finished laying flowers on top of the graves.

Deep in the forest.

"Damn…Stupid...Half…Demon!" Montsumo spat up blood after he spoke each word. He was currently missing almost half his right arm and was cut up everywhere else. He was dripping blood like crazy, a trail behind him followed. Any normal human would have died however Montsumo was a lot different than any normal man. "Ugh…village...is...just...ahead…"

He dragged himself past the village guards; they merely looked at him and let him pass. He entered the biggest tent in the very center of the village. Inside he was greeted by several more guards who also let him pass. His footsteps echoed as he entered the final room.

"Ah Montsumo you've returned…but not as we expected…"


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks again for the reviews. Now Inuyasha may seem a bit out of character, but I think he would act this way when challenged. Anyway, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except those of my own creation.)

"Where is Sento? You took almost a dozen men from the village and promised you would find him!" An old raspy voice came from the darkness.

"I…ran into a problem…" Montsumo mumbled back. His strength was returning, now that he was standing still he could speak better.

"You mean their dead? The village guard is already low as it is, and you get them all killed?" An old women yelled.

"He was with hiding with a half demon! I could have easily handled the traitor were it not for him!"

"Enough! Your failure will not go unpunished!" This voice was very different in contrast to the rest; it was a young man speaking. The chamber light up, revealing three chairs. An elderly man and women sat in two, while the young man sat in the other.

"Give me another chance, this time I know what I'm up against! I underestimated him that's all!"

"You expect you can beat him in this state? The village healers can only do so much, you will never return to your past self." The old man spoke.

"He's right; you may as well give up your fruitless search." The young man said. "But anyway, your punishment…The council believes that the fairest punishment is banishment!"

"Ba-banishment? You can't banish me! I'm the tribe's strongest warrior, without me you'll be dead for sure!"

"Ha, in this state you're the weakest warrior. You're of no use to us now." Said the old women.

"The healers will patch up what they can then you will leave this village and never return!"

Montsumo merely stood with disbelief, everything he had known in his live was being taken away from him. All because of that dammed half demon…

Back with the others.

"Inuyasha still hasn't come back yet, and we can't start traveling until he returns." Miroku said to the others.

"Why does he have to be such an idiot some times, he better get back soon." Kagome sighed.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" They all looked over to find their half demon friend perched on a tree. He was holding something behind his back.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked. He jumped down and walked over to here.

"I was just walking and um… well I found these…" He said shyly, he took the hand from his back and handed Kagome a bunch of different colored flowers.

Kagome's face light up when she saw them. "Inuyasha their beautiful! Thank you so much!" She gave him a small hug then started admiring her flowers.

"Yeah well, don't mention it." He said, returning to his usual self. "Let's just get moving."

Sento glared at him, their eyes met. _So he wants a fight does he? Well, this means war…_

Later that day they were walking down a seemingly endless road. They had left the forest and were now surrounded by lush fields and flowing rivers.

"Ah, this place is so much more beautiful then home." Kagome said, admiring the scenery.

"Where do you come from?" Sento asked curiously.

"Well…let's just say it's a place very far from here."

They continued their walk for the day, around afternoon they made their way into a village. Oddly there wasn't a single person in sight, yet it looked far from deserted. The huts looked whole and recently repaired, the streets were clean and looked to be walked upon daily and clothes hung from lines along the roofs. Despite this not a single person was in sight.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I don't like it." Miroku commented on the eerie scene.

Hushed whispers could suddenly be heard from a nearby tent, the group readied their weapons.

"Please help us!" A young women yelled while bursting from the hut. Several women followed.

"I would be glad to help you fair maiden." Miroku instantly rushed to her side. "There is only one thing I ask of you." He grabbed her hand. "Will you bear my children?"

"Lecherous monk!" Sango yelled while smashing him over the head with her Hirakosu. He collapsed to the ground withering in pain.

The young women merely started at him for a moment before looking back towards the group. "Please, one of you must help us!"

"Where did everyone go? Was it demons, or bandits?" Sento asked.

"It was a demon, but not the usual kind…" She covered her face with her hands and began to sob. "It's an awful siren; it's taken all the men from the village and my dear husband too!"

"A husband, damn. Are any of you ladies single?" Miroku asked the others. He started cowering in fear as Sango towered over him, once again she hit him. She dragged him away muttering very rude things.

The group shook their heads at their perverted friend before turning back to the women.

"Please, will you help us?" She begged, the others behind her began to do the same.

"I promise you I will slay the terrible siren!" Sento yelled while holding up his fist.

"No, I'm gonna be the one killing the demon!" Inuyasha challenged. They bunted heads and you could literally see the sparks fly between them.

"My, it's an odd group of friends you have, isn't it?" The women commented to Kagome.

"You don't even know the half of it…" She sighed.

An hour later they were following the path the villagers pointed out to them. Sento and Inuyasha were leading the pack, both of them racing to get there first. Kagome, Shippo and Kirara were right behind them, desperately trying to keep up. Finally in the back, not moving very fast were Miroku and Sango. They were in deep discussion in something and didn't seem to care about keeping up.

"You sure are fast for a human, but let's see if you can keep up with this!" Inuyasha used all his strength and jumped forward, creating a huge gap between him and Sento.

"You may be a half demon, but you're still half human!" Sento bolted forward with surprising speed and was soon right behind his rival. The two met eyes while running; Inuyasha who was looking backwards didn't see the tree in front of him. He smashed right into it and Sento took the lead.

"I swear to god I'm going to get that dammed human!"

Not long after they had decided to take a break. Kagome had brought out some of her so called "ninja food" and they all sat down to rest.

"This is really good Kagome!" Inuyasha commented, eating a bag of potato chips.

"Best thing I've ever tasted!" Sento ate some instant noodles.

"Thanks but…you guys know I didn't actually make that right?" They both glared at each other than went back to eating.

Later, just as they were about to pack up Kagome noticed something. "A scared Jewel shard!" She yelled.

"Huh?"

"It's close, just down the path!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? The siren obviously has a jewel shard!" Inuyasha bolted down the path.

_A jewel shard? Could they possible mean the Shikon No Tama? If so, I've heard it's a thing of beauty! If I can give it to Kagome, that will surely buy her heart! _Ideas suddenly spurred in Sento's head, and soon he was chasing after the dog demon.

By the time Sento arrived in a clearing Inuyasha was already there, weapon drawn. Before him stood a crowd of men, and behind them the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the world stood in front of a cherry blossom tree. He couldn't help but stare at the siren.

"Typical weak human, just stand there and stare whenever you seen a hot girl. Well leave it up to me!" Inuyasha charged forward but suddenly stopped when a voice rang out. The siren began to sing, the lyrics were unknown but her voice was heavenly. He dropped his heavy sword and stood as if hypnotized.

"Inuyasaha? Sento?" Kagome cried out as she entered the clearing. She saw the siren before her and her hypnotized friends and gasped. The others soon followed.

"My, that woman is beautiful! I wonder if she would bear my children…" Miroku said upon entering. He walked forward in a trance.

"What's their problem?" Shippo asked, scratching his head.

The siren looked upon the females and the fox child. "Kill them!" She ordered. The group of men, including Inuyasha, Sento and Miroku turned to do their master's bidding.

(Spark are (literally) flying between Inuyasha and Sento. The war is on, not only with this terrible siren but also for Kagome. Who will win? The only way to find out is read on!)


	4. Chapter 4

(As before I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters except for those of my own creation.)

"Wha-what's wrong with them?" Kagome stuttered in a fearful voice.

"They're being controlled by the siren; if we beat them up a bit it should break the spell!" Sango replied. She rushed forward and started attacking Miroku with her Hirakosu. The monk blocked every one of her attacks with his staff.

"Inuyasha! St-st-stay back!" Kagome yelled at the advancing half demon. He raised his claws menacingly. When he got in reaching distance she yelled the first thing that popped into her head. "Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, SIT BOY!"

A little ways away Sento was chasing Shippo around. "Guys this isn't fair!" the fox demon yelled while jumping to avoid Sento's sword.

In an explosion of flames Kirara transformed into her fighting self than started head butting the advancing men.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"Kagome continued to yell repeatedly. A large crater was forming where Inuyasha was crashing into.

A few feet from them Sango and Miroku remained engaged in their fight. The demon slayer brought her heavy boomerang down on him; he held it back with his staff. "Snap out of it!" She yelled furiously before attacking again.

"Se-Sento stop! It's me, Shippo!"He didn't halt as he still swung his sword at the half demon. "Taste this, Fox Fire!" The blue fire engulfed Sento, but was far too weak to do any damage; it disappeared after a few seconds. "Ahhh! Somebody help!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome finally finished, she sighed and caught her breath. "Uhh, sorry Inuyasha, I guess I got a little carried away…"

"A LITTLE?" Inuyasha yelled in a fit of anger.

"Will you just get up and get the others back to normal!" He noticed Sento viciously chasing Shippo.

"I'll gladly get him!" he got to his feet and rushed over to Sento. He quickly kicked the sword from his hands, he swirled around and punched him in the face.

"Ah! You didn't have to hit so hard!" he yelled clutching his face in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, she was surrounded by almost a dozen men.

Both Sento and Inuyasha rushed over, the half demon elbowed the closest man in the face while Sento kicked another. After every hit another man was free from the spell, before long they would all be free.

A few feet away Sango and Miroku still fought. No matter how much she hammered his defense it would not break. Before long she became exhausted and could barely hold up her weapon. Using a well aimed strike, Miroku knocked the boomerang from her hands.

Finally seeing an opening, Sango desperately punched him. He merely started at her and reached out his hands. Thinking it was the end she closed her eyes.

Several moments past but nothing happened, she was still alive. Confused, she opened her eyes to see a smile on Miroku's face, he was touching her butt.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid monk!" She yelled while repeatedly kicking his crumpled form.

A few minutes later and the group was back to normal. All the village men were free from the Siren's spell and they were ready to fight her. Inuyasha picked up the discarded Tetsusiga and pointed it at the siren.

"No one possesses me, take this!" Inuyasha was just about to do his classic wind scar but was interrupted as the siren began to sing again.

"Stupid dog…Sit boy!" Kagome said before letting go of the arrow she was holding. It flew right above Inuyasha and hit the siren straight in the chest. With a scream her body began to deteriorate and she disappeared in a storm of dust. The sparkling jewel shard flew high in the air.

"I got it!" Sento ran for it.

"No, it's mine!" Inuyasha got to his feet and ran.

They both jumped at the same time and reached for the jewel. They collided in mid air and tumbled to the ground.

"Got it!" Yelled Shippo who landed on both of them.

"Nice one Shippo!" Kagome added the jewel shard to their collection. "Come on you guys; let's go back to the village." Everyone left leaving Inuyasha and Sento in a heap.

"I'm gonna pound the crap outta that fox!" Inuyasha growled.

In a far away forest.

Montsumo stumbled around, not knowing where to go. The healers had patched up the bleeding, but cuts and slashes still covered most of his body. His right arm was still mostly missing, forcing him to use his much weaker left hand.

Montsumo rested his head against a nearby tree. He had no clue where he was headed, he didn't even care. His whole life had crumbled around him. When he heard a rustle near him he fumbled for his sword, he could barely hold it with his left hand.

"It's so sad to see a once great warrior reduced to this." Montsumo looked around to find the unknown voice. "You want to beat Inuyasha, don't you?" It asked.

"Inuyasha? You mean that stinking half demon?" He replied.

"Yes, that would be him. And I can help you beat him."

"I don't even know you, why would you help me?" Montsumo said groggily.

"Let's just say I'm not very fond of him. Anyway, with my help you'll be able to beat him easily."

"Yeah? And just how are you gonna help me?"

A man shrouded in a grey robe emerged from the darkness. A baboon's mask covered his face.

"Take this." Naraku threw a human arm in front of Montsumo. He looked at it oddly. "And these," He held up two jewel shard, "will help you beat Inuyasha."

Back in the village.

"Thank you, thank you!" A women sobbed while she hugged her nearby husband.

"Yes thank you! Without you we would still be under the siren's awful spell, and the village would have been free to attack! But I must ask you, is there any way we can repay you?" He asked.

"Don't mention it; we need to get back on the road as soon as possible." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Now, is that any way to treat these nice people? We should stay the night and let them repay the favor." Miroku commented.

"For once I have to agree with Inuyasha, we should really be leaving soon." Sento said.

After some time of arguing they all decided on leaving the village. They said their farewells and left, walking down the road just as the sun began to set. Later as they set up camp in a field Miroku and Sango brought up something unexpected.

"You're leaving?" They all asked in surprise.

"It's only for a few days, we'll be back soon." Miroku replied.

"Yes, and I haven't been back to my village in quite awhile. I need to pay my respects." Sango said. They ended up agreeing and decided they would leave in the morning.

_Well, that's just leaves me, Kagome, Inuyasha and the fox. If I can get rid of the other two for awhile I can get some time alone with Kagome. And I got just the plan to do it…_


	5. Chapter 5

(I'd just like to comment on the previous chapter, I probably could have done a lot better but I just wasn't in the mood for writing and wanted to get **something **out. I promise that future chapters will be better.)

"Oh! Isn't it romantic? Miroku and Sango alone for a few days!" Kagome chimed as they walked down a seemingly endless road, the sun hung high above them.

"Romantic? I didn't know they liked each other, I thought Miroku only liked touching her!" Sento replied.

"Keh, romance isn't the word I would use. If Miroku's like his usual self than there's gonna be a lot more going on than just that." Inuyasha said.

"What does that mean?" Shippo asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older…"

Kagome glared at him than went back to talking. "Anyway, there is defiantly love between them, they've shown it before; Miroku always ruins it though…"

_Hmm, if those two really do love each other, maybe Inuyasha and Kagome do too. It's just hard to see. But it still doesn't matter, Kagome's mine and nothings changing that._

Later that day while they were still traveling, Sento asked a question that had been on his mind for some time.

"So all you guys do is hunt jewel shards and travel?"

"Pretty much, other than were also hunting Naraku." Kagome replied.

"Don't go and tell him everything!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well, he's going to be traveling with us awhile so he ought to know!"

Inuyasha turned around and crossed his arms. "Fine."

"Naraku, I've never heard that name before." Sento said.

"Probably not, he's an evil demon that hides while his minions do all the dirty work. He's also hunting the jewel shards, and almost every one of us has a grudge against him."

"Why?"

"Well, Miroku has a hole in his hand that draws anything near into oblivion! His grandfather was cursed sometime ago by Naraku, and until he's killed the hand will continue to pass down. Sango's entire village was killed because of Naraku, and her little brother Kohaku is under his control."

"And Inuyasha?" Sento looked over at the fuming dog demon.

"His story is the worst of all… Fifty years ago he made him and Kikyo betray each other."

"Kikyo, know that's a name I've defiantly heard, although I can't exactly remember who she is." Sento cut in. He looked back at Inuyasha, it seemed he was getting angrier with each word spoken.

"She was the priestess who guarded the Shikon Jewel, she and Inuyasha were in love."

"Will you cut it out already!" He yelled furiously. "He doesn't need to know every damn thing!"

Noticing that he was getting very upset about this she stopped, they stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Let's just get moving…" He took a step forward and continued down the road. The others soon followed.

Later as they were walking Inuyasha brushed up against Kagome.

"Tonight's the night, I'm positive." He whispered. She looked up at the sky, it would be night soon and the moon wasn't anywhere in sight.

_What the hell is he talking about? _Sento thought after overhearing them. They said nothing more of it and continued on their way.

Later that night they set up camp under the starry, moonless night. Inuyasha had fled somewhere as soon as they had finished.

"So why exactly did he leave?" Sento asked as they sat nearby a crackling fire.

"Well...Umm, you know Inuyasha! He's probably off looking for a fight or somthing!" She replied akwardly.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

With Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rushed over to the nearby river. He peered into it to see a human looking back at him. His usual silver, white hair was now a dark black. His fangs and claws had disappeared; he looked like a regular everyday human.

"I can't let Sento see me like this." He muttered. "But I can't just sit here like this, there's no way I'll be able to survive if I was attacked." The night was unusually quiet, almost eerie.

"Speaking of which, I'll think you'll be one of the finest human's I've ever eaten." A creepy voice suddenly said from the darkness. Startled, Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusagia and looked for the source.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned, the scarred and chipped sword looked useless in his hands.

"I am Rensuka, the Devourer." It stepped out of the darkness; he thought it was a human at first until he noticed his other interesting characteristics. Four long, spider like arms produced from his back, his jaw was larger and lower than usual, and four large gleaming white fangs could be seen.

"I travel this area, feasting on any human or demon that I come across. With everything I devour my power grows, and now I have grown far beyond the strength of any other demon." His voice sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. "But enough talk, prepare to die!" It charged forward with surprising speed, he barely got out of his way.

_I don't stand a chance against this guy; I need to get back to the others._ Inuyasha bolted past the demon, straight back towards camp. "Ah, I love it when they run. It gets the succulent blood pumping!" Rensuka used his spider arms to propel himself forward and it let him easily keep up with the fleeing human.

_How the hell is he so fast? _One of his arms smashed into the ground in front of him, sending Inuyasha flying.

Back at camp.

"You know Shippo, the fire's starting to get a little weak. Why don't you go get some firewood?" Sento asked.

"Why don't you go get it yourself?" He replied while he lay by the fire.

"Will you just go do it!" The fox demon sighed before leaving.

Sento scooted a little closer to Kagome, "Aren't you cold?" he asked. _Finally alone with Kagome…_

"No I'm fine." She replied.

"You're eyes are so beautiful in the fire light." He brought his face close to hers. His lips got closer and closer to hers. Just as they were about to meet a loud noise interrupted them.

"Damit Shippo! Can't you see we're-" He looked over to see some human running, with what looked like a demon chasing him.

"Ah! I have you know!" One of his arms grabbed him from the back and lifted him high into the air.

"Inuyasha! Sento do something!" Kagome yelled at him who just sat and started.

"That's Inuyasha? But...he's **human**!"

"Listen, will you just go save him!"

"Ugh, If i have to..." He snatched the sword from his side and charged towards the demon.

"Another human! What good luck I have!" He reached out another one of his arms.

"Just try it!" His sword slashed straight through the arm, sending a storm of blood flying. The demon yelled, but didn't seem very bothered by it.

"I got Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, she grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed for the arm holding him. She released her arrow but missed by a mile as he was being flailed around.

"Nice shot Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "Now next time aim!"

"You know it's hard to hit the arm when you're being thrown around like that!" She loaded another arrow.

Sento sliced another arm that shot at him; he was nearly at his body. "You're quite powerful for a human, but you still don't stand a chance!" He whipped out his last arm with lightning speed. It wrapped around Sento and held him firmly in place. His sword dropped from his hands and clattered to the ground.

"Try shooting his body!" Sento managed to say as he was being crushed. It was getting harder to breath and his eyes began to droop.

Kagome released her arrow, Rensuka jumped high in the air to avoid it. "Let's see how you're friends taste now shall we!" He dragged Inuyasha closer to his gapping mouth. He wrinkled his nose as he got closer, it smelled like rotting corpses.

"If anyone's gonna finish off Inuyasha it'll be me!" Sento yelled, using the last of his energy to break free from the demon's hold. He snatched his sword from the ground and cut the arm in two.

The demon screamed in pain and looked over at his escaped prey. His attention gone for a mere second Kagome released her arrow. He looked back and the pink light engulfed him.

Inuyasha rolled over panting, finally free from the demon. "Now that was a close call…" The others walked over to him and helped him up.

"Just what the hell was that thing?" Sento asked.

"Some demon, I can't remember his name."He replied.

"My name is Rensuka the Devourer, don't forget it!" The cold voice yelled, they all looked behind them.

The demon stood still alive, he was bleeding all over and both his human-like arms were gone leaving only his spider arm. "I notice that you have some jewel shards, don't mind if I do!" His arm grabbed the sparkling glass bottle that lay feet from him. He ate the whole bottle and they suddenly took effect, his skin seemed to shed as blood shot out all around him.

"Whoops…seems I dropped them…" Kagome muttered.

Nearly a dozen spider like arms shot out his back. However, unlike his previous arms they did not end in hands, but long sharp spikes. "Ah! Never have I felt so powerful!" He yelled, his strong voice echoing in the night silence. "Now die, pitiful humans!"

(I hope this chapter was better than the last, I thought it was at least. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter out soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Yeah, I suppose she was a bit OOC. She probably wouldn't' trust Sento enough to tell him that stuff. And now that I think about it the chapter would probably have been better If Sento just found out when he ran back to the camp. I might go back and edit that. Also with Sango and Miroku leaving, Inuyasha didn't realize it would be the moonless night until after they left. Anyway, on with the story.)

One of Rensuka's spikes flew out and stabbed Sento in the arm. It ripped straight through skin and bone; blood started pouring out all over him. With a scream of pain he clutched his arm. "I can't hold my sword like this; I won't be able to fight anymore." Sento muttered to the others.

"Now to get that girl that wounded me!" He turned his attention to Kagome and raised another one of his spikes. It spun threw the air, straight towards her chest. She screamed and closed her eyes in terror.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, he ran as fast as he could. Time seemed to slow down as she noticed Inuyasha jump in front of her. Instead of hitting her, it impaled Inuyasha through the lower chest. He rolled onto the ground and began breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha!" She got on her knees by him, "are you alright?"

"I'm still…alive….just…barley." He struggled to say each word. "But leave me Kagome, run! Save yourself!" He urged her; however she continued to sit there.

"I'm not leaving you! No matter what you say I'm not leaving you!" She clung tight to him. Tears began to run down her face.

_So it's true, she really does love him… It's doesn't matter now though, were all going to die… _Sento watched from afar.

"Hahahaha! None of you are strong enough to fight me now, you're all finished! I think I'll start with the human I first laid me eyes on!" Rensuka yelled before reaching out for Inuyasha. Kagome still clung to him.

"Stupid Sento, making the kid do all the work…" Shippo muttered as he walked back into the camp. He dropped all the firewood as he noticed the giant demon preying on his friends. "Wh-wh-what is that thing?"

"Shippo! Just…hold him off….for a… minute longer…" Inuyasha said, noticing the fox child enter.

"A demon is here? Well perhaps I should get him out of the way first!" He stabbed at the fox demon with one of his spikes. However it just barely missed as he jumped out of the way.

"I can't fight this thing! I'm just a kid!" He yelled avoiding another spike. "Alright Shippo, get it together. Everyone's counting on you!" He muttered to himself before pulling out his spinning top toy.

"What?" The now massive top smashed into Rensuka and knocked him back, however he then used his many spikes to throw the top out of the way. It landed in front of Shippo and reverted back to its toy state.

"Um, let's see what else I can do…" Finding the leaves in his pocket he threw them into the air. Suddenly a dozen Shippo's appeared.

"What is this magic?" He started stabbing the many fox demons; however each disappeared with a loud pop. A few of them ran towards him and started biting him; he merely threw them off as if they were ants. Before long all that was left was a single Shippo.

"It's over now little fox child!" He raised all his spikes and prepared to finish him off. Shippo merely shacked with fear, to afraid to even move.

"Hmph, it's over now." Inuyasha said; he was standing now.

"What? How is this possible? A human wouldn't be able to stand after that!" He turned around to see him.

"Let me tell you something, I'm not a human!" He smiled. The area began to light up as the sun rose behind him. With the sunrise his transformation began, his night black hair changed back to its usual silver state and his fangs and claws grew out. His dog ears poked out of his head, completing his transformation.

"He's a half demon?"

"Yep, and now you're dead!"

Inuyasha charged forward with superhuman speed, dicing several of the demon's arms into pieces with his razor sharp claws. Rensuka tried stabbing the now half demon however he easily dodged the spikes. Whirling around they went flying in a storm of blood.

The demon only had a couple of his spiked arms left; Inuyasha had ripped the others into mere piles of flesh. With the enemy finally open he ran forward and stood in front of his somewhat small, hunched body. "And now," Inuyasha grabbed the black sheath from his side and raised it. "It ends!" The Tetsusgia flew through the air into his open hand.

It suddenly turned from its chipped and useless state, into a massive gleaming white sword. With a single swing of his sword it cut the devourer demon in half. His sliced body slid to the ground, staining the ground with a river of blood.

They stood there for a few minutes, not saying or doing anything. Not until the sun had fully risen did they do something. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Where's the jewel?"

"Oh umm…" She scanned the piles of flesh, "There." She said pointing to half of the dead demon's body. Inuyasha picked the jewel shard from the body and held it up to the light.

"You should see how Sento's doing, he dosen't look that good." He muttered before leaving, Shippo followed.

"Inuyasha, what was that about?" He asked.

"I don't like to admit it, but Sento saved me. I'm not gonna thank him or nuthin, but might as well let Kagome fix him up. He's just a human after all." He said, he hadn't taken his eyes off the jewel. "Now go back and make sure he doesn't try anything!"

Back at the camp Kagome had brought Sento beside their dying fire. She had taken out her first aid kit and was looking at his arm. _I remember now, he tried to kiss me! _She thought while remembering their time beside the fire, alone. _But if that demon hadn't interrupted us, would I have let him? Or would I have pushed him away? He is nice and all but…_

"Kagome?" Sento asked looking up at her silken face.

"Yes?"

"You're eyes are so beautiful." He smiled before closing his eyes.

She blushed then went back to work on his arm. _If it hadn't been for him we would be dead right now. But Inuyasha saved me too; he took that hit for me, while he was still human too! _Her head whirled with so many questions and thoughts; she decided to put it aside for now.

Later that day Inuyasha had arrived back at the camp, Kagome had done what she could to Sento, the only thing they could do now was wait. "When he gets better were leaving, we told Miroku and Sango we would meet them at Kaede's village in a few days time. It's quite a ways away so we need to start today." Inuyasha told the others.

In the afternoon Sento had woken up, his arm was still pretty bad but he could walk. "Are you sure you can walk?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I'm fine, let's just get moving." Sento replied.

As they were traveling later that day Sento was thinking about last night. _I was so close to Kagome, I could feel her breath on my lips. But that stupid demon ruined everything…And now I can see she loves Inuyasha… But why should I mope? I still have a chance with her, and she will be mine even if I die trying! _Sento held up his fist in passion.

"Umm, something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, noticing his odd behavior.

"What? Oh, I'm fine!" He replied awkwardly.

Inuyasha shrugged before continuing down the road.

"So Sento, I was wondering. How's life like as a barbarian?" Kagome asked later that day.

"It's not the best, but we get by."

"What about the danger? You said your tribes were at war, weren't you ever scared of fighting?"

"Ha, fighting is the only thing were good at. From birth I was trained to fight, for my parents the only reason I was growing up was so I could fight. We were trained not to be afraid of anything so no, I wasn't." Sento continued to hold his bandaged arm as he walked.

"That sounds terrible, a life of fighting. Never experiencing fun, happiness…love…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well that's how life is; we all have to fight sooner or later." Inuyasha said.

_Indeed, sooner or later… _A shadowy figure sat on the side of a cliff that overlooked the road. They watched the group walk by. When they got out of sight the figure jumped down and chased after them, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

(I'll try and get the next chapter out sometime soon, expect more tension between the group and another fight.)


	7. Chapter 7

(I changed chapter 5 so Sento does** not **know about Inuyasha's transformation. Also, I don't know how many more chapters I'm planning to do. I still have quite a few ideas so I can probably get a lot more chapters.)

"Inuyasha, you know about last night?" Sento asked.

"Yeah?" He replied grumpily.

"I was wondering, what the hell was up with you being human?"

He sighed, "As If I would tell you, it's not any of your business." He said, the anger in his voice rising.

He looked over at Kagome for an answer. "That's probably best left unsaid…" was all she said.

As they walked Sento pondered on it. A few minutes later he thought he found the answer. "Know that I think about it, last night was a moonless night. And I remember you pointing that out to Kagome earlier, I think that you transform into a human on the moonless night!"

"Give the man a prize, he found it out…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Really it's no problem buddy!" Sento put his hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be ashamed that you turn into a regular old human, I guess were the same, you and I!"

Inuyasha shoved him away. "Let's get this straight, we are **not **the same! I'm a half demon, you're human, we will never be the same!" He snarled.

Sento backed off, "Fine, fine. Let's just drop it and get back to walking." _Man, Inuyasha sure is sensitive about that…_

Later that day as the blazing sun was beating down on them.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's take a break, it's so hot!" Sento said in between deep breaths.

"Yeah Inuyasha, I need to rest!" Shippo pleaded.

"All of you guys are a bunch of weaklings, were not stopping until nightfall." He replied.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground. "Were stopping here…" Kagome said while sitting down.

A few minutes later they were all laying in the cool grass, except Inuyasha who was impatiently standing over them.

"Come on already! Let's go!" He urged them.

Suddenly a black crow descended from the sky. It landed in the grass and started looking around for worms. "Milord!" A small voice yelled. Inuyasha instantly slapped his face.

"Myoga, what is it now?" He asked the minuscule flea that now stood in his hand.

"What the, who are you talking to?" Sento sat up and started looking around for the new person.

"That would be Myoga the flea." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha's hand.

"Who is this?" He asked, looking at Sento. "Another human? My you are getting soft milord."

"It wasn't my idea! I saved him once and now he's following us around!"

"If I remember correctly, you'd be in the belly of a demon right now if it wasn't for me!"

"Hmm, by the clothes you're wearing I'd guess you're from the Renzin tribe?" Myoga asked, looking Sento up and down.

"Yes, how do you know that?" He said his voice full of surprise.

"I know a lot, I also know that you're at war with another tribe. And from what I hear you're losing."

"Yes…I should have known, with Montsumo dead and me gone they don't stand a chance…" His voice trailed off.

"Anyway, enough with that. I came to talk to you, Lord Inuyasha." He turned his attention back to the half demon.

"What is it this time?"

"I have heard reports of half demon's all across the area turning up dead. If my suspicions are right, then I believe that the person hunting them would be-"

Myoga was cut off by a sudden rustle nearby. A shadowy figure jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of them. "A half demon slayer…" It said, the voice was strongly feminine.

"A what?" Inuyasha asked.

"A half demon slayer, it's as the name implies. They hunt only half demons; they can be either human or demon." Myoga said, eyeing the new person. "I'd watch out milord, they can be very dangerous." He suddenly jumped off his hand and ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Coward!" Inuyasha yelled after him. He turned his attention back to the slayer.

She was a young woman, probably in her late teens. She had long brown hair that traveled down to her back. Her face was mostly covered by a metal mask; much like the one Sango usual wore. Her clothes looked to be made mostly of light leather, other than her chest that was made of chainmail. Finally he noticed her belt, several blades and pouches hung along it.

"I've been hunting you, disgusting half breed." She hissed. "And I see you've got yourself a couple of half breed lovers…" She motioned to Kagome and Sento.

"And why are you hunting me? I haven't even met you before."

"I'm a half demon slayer, you're a half demon. It's my duty to exterminate every one of you blights on humanity!" She yelled before charging forward. She pulled out a pair of twin hooks, razor sharp blades that curved at the end.

Using his fast reflexes, he drew the Tetsusgia from its sheath and blocked her attack. The hooks curved around the sword, holding it in place. It kept either from moving or attacking.

"Revolting half breed! It makes me sick even looking at you!" She yelled, her eyes were full of fire.

"Just what the hell is your problem?"

Sento grabbed his sword and rushed forward. "No! This is between me and her!" Inuyasha stopped him in his tracks.

Using all her strength, she used her twin hooks to force the Tetsusgia downward, leaving him open. She raised her leg and kicked him in the face; he nearly lost his grip on the sword.

"I don't like to hit a lady but," He forced the sword back upwards and broke the twin hooks grip, "Sometimes you just have to!" He punched her and she stumbled back.

She growled at him then grabbed something from her pocket. She pulled out several shinning blades and threw them with amazing speed. Inuyasha blocked a few of them but was hit in the leg and arm by two.

She smiled before charging again, as before the twin hooks wrapped around the sword. With his injured arm he found it a bit harder to hold her off, but did it nonetheless. They both stood there for several minutes, waiting for the other to make the next move.

"Inuyasha's holding back." Sento muttered while lounging on the grass.

"What? How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"Ha, you've know him a lot longer than me, you of all people should know. Anyway he's a lot stronger than this, he could take her out in a couple seconds, he's obviously holding back because she's a woman."

Kagome looked back at the battle, _He's right…_

"Enough of this!" Inuyasha let go of the Tetsusgia and it cluttered to the ground. "Why do you want to kill me so bad?" He asked, taking a few steps back from her.

"I already told you! I'm a half demon slayer!" She yelled.

"But Inuyasha isn't like other half demons! He would never kill innocent people!" Kagome pleaded.

"I do not kill them for those reasons; I kill them because they sully the human race. Others outcast them, but we slayers kill them as we rightfully should."

"But isn't there some way we could just talk this over?"

"It only ends with his blood!" She went to attack the defenseless Inuyasha.

Stepping left he avoided her first hook, than ducked to avoid the second. Seeing an opening he punched her in the chest. With her dazed he quickly knocked both swords from her hands, leaving both of them unarmed.

She growled at him than snatched a small knife from her side. She tried to stab him viscously however he dodged each blow. It flew from her hands just as easily as the others.

"You can't beat me, so just give up." Inuyasha said.

She stood panting for a time. "This isn't over…" She muttered before grabbing her discarded twin hooks and running.

"Good job milord!" Myoga yelled, hopping back.

"You probably didn't even see the fight…" Inuyasha muttered, picking up the Tetsusgia.

"It probably wasn't such a good idea to let her run off, milord." Myoga went on. "Half demon slayers are very persistent; she will be back for blood."

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna be killing some female human. It's not something I do." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Just like I told her, a kind person." Kagome said, putting an arm on his shoulder. He looked at her for a second than turned back to the road.

"Break's over, let's get moving." He said, getting back on the road.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in front, they were right beside each other. Sento and Shippo walked right behind them, Sento was glaring at the "couple" in infront of him.

_So he thinks he's won her over just cause he let some crazy demon slayer live? Well Inuyasha this is far from over…_


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry for the delay, I had a History Essay I've been working on and didn't have much time to write.)

He heard the dirt crunch under his foot as he forced his body to take another step. It took all his remaining energy to take another, than another. Currently his entire body ached; all he wanted to do was lay down for the rest of his life.

Inuyasha had insisted that they travel for the rest of the day, and now the beating sun had disappeared and would soon be replaced by the moon. He continued to follow the others, who all but the half demon were exhausted.

"Stop." Inuyasha said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Do we finally get to rest now?" Sento asked, barely able to stand up.

The dog demon began smelling the air around him, "Oh God, it's him…" He muttered.

Sento scanned the area to see what he was talking about. His eye suddenly caught something far down the road, a storm of dust that seemed to fly across the landscape. Within a few seconds the tornado arrived. It disappeared leaving a man standing in front of them.

"Koga…" Inuyasha sighed.

Sento looked him up and down and suddenly realized he was a demon. A tail hung behind him, and fangs could be seen as he grinned.

"Well well mutt, long time no see."

"What are you doing showing you're ugly face around here?" Inuyasha growled. _Whoever this guy is Inuyasha obviously doesn't like him…_

"You know, looking for Naraku is hard work. I thought it might be nice to come visit Kagome, still as beautiful as ever I see." He flashed her a smile.

"What did you say?" Both Inuyasha and Sento instantly came to her side.

Koga glanced at Sento. "Heh, thought I smelled another human. What'd think you're doing traveling with Kagome?" He shoved him to the ground, he was too exhausted to even try and stop him.

"I've killed demons before…" Sento muttered. He stabbed his sword into the ground and heaved himself up. _There's no way I stand a chance against him with my body like this, but I can't just let him stand me up in front of Kagome!_

"Koga leave him alone!" Kagome quickly came to his side.

"Stay out of this Kagome." Koga stated before turning his attention back to Sento. "You think that just because you killed a couple weak demons you can beat me? Well let me tell you something, I could rip you to shreds. I just don't want to get my claws all covered in blood."

"Why you-!"

"Sento," Kagome cut him off, "You really should stay away from Koga, he's strong." She looked at him with eyes that stabbed his heart. _She really does care about me…_

"Kagome don't worry about me, I can handle this trash." Sento raised his sword at the wolf demon; he struggled to keep it up.

"Pathetic. You can barley hold up your sword. I'm not gonna waste my time with you, but if you **ever **try anything with Kagome, I'll slit that neck of yours…" Koga growled at him, he was beginning to look pretty menacing.

"Koga why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Inuyasha growled back while coming in between them. They locked eyes and started at each other for some time. The energy around them seemed to crackle; Sento stood waiting to see which would make the first move.

"Well, it's been fun mutt! But I really should get going, Naraku's out there somewhere!" Koga broke the silence, "Cya Kagome!" He said before leaving in a storm of dust. Suddenly two other figures arrived panting.

"Ugh, where'd Koga go?" Ginta asked, looking around for their tribe leader.

"Already left." Inuyasha said.

"Oh great, we finally catch up to him and he leaves…" Hakkaku sighed. "Let's get going then…." They both ran off yelling, "Goodbye!"

"We should get moving too, I suppose we can set up camp in an hour." Inuyasha said, glancing up at the sky. Everyone but the half demon sighed.

Nearby on a remote cliff side.

A lone woman viscously hacked away at the bark of a tree. Her twin hooks dug deep into its skin, then pulled out huge chunks of bark as they exited. Its light brown inside was beginning to show as she took another swing at it. The woman herself was drenched in sweat, having been training for some time now. Ever since she was defeated by a half demon.

"Hiyyyyaaa!" She yelled while swinging her blades, creating a huge scar along the tree. She stopped and began breathing heavily.

Something stirred nearby; however she didn't notice it over her breathing. Not only until a figure appeared did she raise her hooks.

"Training won't help you against the foe you wish to defeat." It said in a cold voice.

"Who are you?" She demanded, keeping a tight grip on her weapons.

"Let's just say I'm a man who doesn't have a love for half demons, especially one in particular. I believe you know him, he goes by the name of Inuyahsa."

"Inuyasha..."She hissed back.

"I can help you defeat him; I ask nothing in return other than his blood."

"And you're name is?"

He paused a second before answering, "Naraku." He began to let out a crackling laugh.

Later that night while everyone slept.

Sento lay sprawled across the cool grass. Kagome and Shippo slept in a sleeping bag a few feet from him and Inuyasha was in the closest tree. It felt good to relax, to spread out his body and rest his muscles. Not only was this a time to heal his body, it was a time to think of all that was happening.

_You know, Inuyasha really isn't that bad a guy. He did save me, more than once now. He's kinda starting to grow on me… What am I saying? He's in love with Kagome, my Kagome! The only woman in my life I've ever come to love, and he tries to take her for himself!_

_But Inuyasha's not the only person I have to worry about taking her, theirs Koga too. While Inuyasha is certainly not a very nice person, he would never go full out and kill me! Koga is a lot different; if I were to fight him he wouldn't hold back. But I suppose this is enough thinking for one day, we probably have a lot of walking tomorrow. _ Sento closed his eyes and sleep soon took him.

"Kagome….Kagome…" Sento pleaded, walking down a seemingly endless hallway. Darkness surrounded him; however it was if he knew his way. A beam of light shown through a door at the end of the tunnel, reaching it he slid it open.

His heart dropped at the horrifying sight he saw. Inuyasha lay with Kagome snuggling up to him. "Kagome…" was all he could force out.

"Hey look, it's that weak little human." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome turned over and looked at him. The look in her eyes was one of hate.

"Kagome, I thought we had something…" Sento cried out to her.

"Ha! As if I could ever love someone as weak as you. I need a real man, like Inuyasha." She looked back at the half demon with lust in her eyes, and began snuggling up against his chest.

It felt as If his heart was snapped in two, shredded, and then grounded into dust. He could feel his eyes began to water as he realized the truth, Kagome didn't love him. She loved only the half demon.

"You really should get out of here." Inuyasha said while putting his arms around Kagome. "It's not like you ever had a chance or anything…"

"Inuyasha, make him go. I wanna have some alone time with you…" She said to him seductively, the half demon got up.

"With pleasure." He said while cracking his fingers. He took a step forward and slashed at him with his claws.

"Ahhh!" Sento screamed as he sat up. His heart was beating like a fast drum; his body was covered in a cold sweat. "A dream…just a dream…" he muttered to himself while looking over at Kagome. The images in his head didn't leave, Kagome cuddling up against Inuyasha. The hate in her eyes as she looked at him. It was all still there, and would probably never leave him. Sleep didn't come easy the rest of the night.

(While there wasn't really any action in this chapter, I'm sure some of you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be out sooner than before.)


	9. Chapter 9

_As if I could ever love someone as weak as you… _Kagome's harsh, hate filled voice filled his head. _It's not like you ever had a chance or anything… _Inuyasha's voice echoed. _I can't let this get to me; it was just a dream after all, right? _He looked over at Kagome walking in front of him. _She would never say such mean things… But could she be thinking that?_

"Sento! Pick up the pace already!" Inuyasha barked at him as he began to fall behind. He caught up with them, then followed still very depressed.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked, noticing his odd behavior.

"No, I'm fine… Just didn't have a nice sleep that's all…" He mumbled. _Maybe I'm not strong enough; maybe she doesn't like me because I'm human. She seems to have a thing for demons, theirs Koga and Inuyasha after all. _

"Well, should be better tonight. We're finally back at Kaede's village." Inuyasha said as the town came into view.

"Finally I can take a bath and rest; I don't think I've ever walked so long in my life!" Kagome yelled with glee. This still didn't change Sento's mood.

"I see ye have finally returned." Kaede said in her medieval like accent as they arrived at her hut.

"Yeah, are Sango and Miroku here yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ne, they have yet to arrive. Although we should expect them by nightfall."

Later that day Sento leaned his back against the old well. Kagome had gone through it to a place she called her "own time". She said she would be back in a bit. However he wasn't very interested, he was still depressed about the dream.

"Yo Sento, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, just arriving in the clearing.

"Like I said, didn't have a nice sleep that's all!" He replied grumpily.

"Well sorry! I was just asking!" He yelled back. "Not that I could care less about you!"

"Inuyasha…" Sento said while standing up. "I'm not in the mood for your shit, and I swear I'll rip off those dog ears of yours if you bother me again!"

"You really think you can threaten me? You're just a stupid little human! Ever since you've joined with us you've been eyeballing Kagome, and I've had enough of it!" Inuyahasha yelled back, his hand dropping to Tetsugia's hilt.

"Let's end this, half breed!" Sento also grabbed the hilt of his sword. The half demon and human stood for some time, staring each other down. Finally Sento made the first move. He pulled out his sword with all his speed, it cut through the air and clanged against the demon sword.

"I've killed plenty of human's before, this won't be any different!" Inuyasha pulled back his sword and brought it down on Sento. He blocked it just in time, but the strength the half demon was exerting was amazing, he couldn't hold off the sword for much longer.

Sento stepped backwards, past the well. The sword he was holding off in midair smashed to the ground, leaving a fairly large crater. Seeing a temporary opening, he slashed at Inuyasha. Again it clashed against the Tetsugia as he blocked his attack easily.

_He's holding back, a lot… He could probably take me down with one swing, but that's not gonna stop me from fighting! _Sento kicked Inuyasha's exposed body then angled his blade free of the deadlock.

"You guys, I'm back!" Kagome yelled while climbing out of the well. Just as she was saying this Sento swung his blade which Inuyasha dodged. The blade glided above her and missed her by a hair. Frightened, she let go of the veins and fell down the well.

"Kagome!" Sento yelled, he threw his sword to the ground and began climbing down.

"Out of the way idiot." Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the well. After, he jumped down the well to retrieve Kagome.

"I can't believe it! I almost killed Kagome!" Sento freaked.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome In his arms; she jumped away from him as soon as they touched the ground. "What are you two idiots doing? You nearly got me killed!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, it's all my fault. I was fighting Inuyasha and, well I was being an idiot…" Sento rushed over to her, then hung his head in shame.

"Damn right you were!"

"It's okay, it's not like I was actually hurt right?" Kagome comforted him.

"Oh, there you go again. Always taking his side!" Inuyasha yelled, "He was the one to start the fight in the first place!"

"Well I don't see you apologizing, even thou you had just as much to do with this as him! Even if he did start the fight, you shouldn't pick on the weak!"

_Weak… _The single word seemed to echo in his mind a thousand times. He was so absorbed with it he didn't even hear a word of Kagome and Inuyasha fighting. _That's all I am to her, is weak… Well, that's it than, I'm not returning till I'm strong like Inuyasha!_ Sento took one last look at Kagome than ran. The two didn't even realize he had left until he was out of sight.

"Why did Sento leave?" Kagome asked.

"Beats me, I don't think I beat him up that bad."

Sento bolted out of the forest and down into the village below. He ran past villagers, carts, stalls, anything you would find in a normal feudal Japan village. As he neared the road out, Miroku and Sango called out to him.

"Sento, we're back!" Miroku waved to him as soon as he saw him. He merely ran past the both of them and out the village.

"What the? Where's he going in such a hurry?" Sango asked.

Despite that he was out of the village, he still ran. He didn't know where he was going, just as long as it was away from everyone else. As he reached a river he began to slow down, finally dropping on his knees at the edge of it. He sat there for a long time, just starting at his reflection in the water.

"I'm weak…That's why Kagome doesn't love me…"

"Damn right you're weak!" Sento suddenly saw a much larger relflection in the water, for a second he thought it was, _no, it can't be… _He picked him up by the neck and turned him around.

"Mont-mont-montsumo!" Sento stuttered.

"Yeah, are you surprised, traitor?"

"But that's impossible! You were killed by Inuyasha's wind scar!"

"Oh weakened, but not killed. And thanks to these mighty jewel shards my strength has returned two fold!" Montsumo yelled.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" A smaller, feminine figure asked behind him.

"I'm sure of it; after they found out we've captured him they'll come running. We kill the half demon; I take the traitor back to the village. Everyone wins!"

"Then I'm taking your word on it, if this falls you're the one who has to report it to Naraku."

"Naraku?" Sento asked, remembering the name. "How do you know him?"

"Why he was the one who promised us these jewel shards, as long as they half demon dies." Montsumo threw him to the ground. "Now, let's get ready for their arrival."

Back at Kaede's village.

"What do you mean he's left?" Kagome asked.

"He ran straight past us with not even a hello." Miroku said.

They were currently sitting in Kaede's hut, talking over Sento's sudden disappearance.

"This is all your fault Inuyasha!" Shippo scolded him.

"My fault? And how would you know? You weren't even there!"

"I know enough about you to know that this is entirely you're fault." The fox child said while crossing his arms, which earned him a swift pounding by Inuyasha.

"The only reason I can see that he ran was because he nearly hit me…"

"Well, despite the reason he ran, it would be best that ye go find him. Before it turns night and the demons appear." Kaede said to the lot of them. They all agreed and got to their feet.

Later that day as they combed the area.

"Mi'lord, do you think you should be going to all this trouble to save some human?" Myoga asked.

"Ah Myoga, were have you been lately?"

"I was just relaxing in the village; we have been doing a lot of walking you know."

Inuyasha was currently alone, besides the flea of course. The others were searching different areas; hopefully they would find him soon.

"And the only reason I'm looking for this idiot is because Kagome wants me too, if I just sat back things would turn out like they normally do…"

"Ah yes, how sad it is to see the son of such a mighty demon being controlled by a human female…"

"I liked it better when you weren't around!" He knocked the flea off his shoulder.

A few minutes later Inuyasha was standing beside a river. He was sniffing the air around him. "Yeah, he was here alright. I can smell him." He muttered. "Weird thou, his scent seems to just cut off…"

"Looking for this?" A voice asked, Inuyasha turned around. Montsumo stood holding Sento by the neck; he appeared to be knocked out.

"Should have know the idiot would get himself into trouble, mind handing him over?" He raised his claws at the man.

"It seems you don't recognize me, have you forgotten so soon?"

"Can't say I- wait…" Inuyasha looked him up and down. "You're that human who was looking for Sento! I cut you down with the Wind Scar, you can't be alive!"

"Well I'm very much alive, and even stronger than before! Now, let's see who wins this time!" Montsumo threw Sento away, then drew a katana from his side.

"I beat you before; I can do it just as easily again!" They both charged at each other and clashed blades. Monstumo easily overpowered Inuyasha and shoved him to the ground.

"Thanks to these jewel shards you don't stand a chance against me!" He brought his blade down which was blocked just in time; however he found it extremely hard to keep off the blade. _He's got jewel shards! And by the looks of it, probably in his arms. All I need to do is get those out and he's finished._

Inuyasha dropped his guard then rolled out of the way to avoid the blade. He quickly got to his feet. "Those jewel shards may give you a lot of strength, but how well can you defend. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The blades of energy flew at Montsumo, with a simple twirl of his sword they were gone.

"Let me have a turn!" The female demon slayer appeared from behind Inuyasha. Before he could react she got behind him and her twin hooks wrapped around his arms. Pain jolted through his body as the blades cut him, and she held him in place. _Damit, I can't move my arms!_

"And now it ends…" The large man raised his sword and pointed it at his heart. "Die half demon!"


	10. Chapter 10

(Thanks for all the reviews! I've been working on this chapter for a bit now, and it changed quite a bit from what I originally thought. Anyway, enjoy!)

Inuyasha heard the sickening sound of metal stabbing through cloth and skin. A searing pain shot through his chest that quickly spread to the rest of his body. He closed his eyes and hung his head. _I can't believe it, I thought if I was gonna die it would be by Naraku's hand, not by humans…_ A few seconds of silence past.

_Wait, I'm still breathing! But how? _Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his chest; the blade had missed his heart by an inch. "Looks like you need to work on your aim." He grinned.

"Ah you bitch!" Montsumo yelled, pulling his blade from the half demon's chest. "You moved him!"

The slayer narrowed her eyes at him. "If anyone kills the half breed it's me." She hissed.

"I should be the one to kill him, I want revenge! He destroyed everything I worked so hard to achieve. My strength, my village standing, my good looks…" He dragged a hand across his chin, motioning to his scarred face.

The slayer rolled her eyes, "I seriously doubt you ever had that…"

"Wench! Now stay still or the blade might just run through you too!" He angled the blade once more at Inuyasha's bloody chest. The blades around his shoulders tensed up a bit.

The slayer quickly kneed Inuyasha in the back, unwrapped her twin hooks, and then threw him to the ground. "Then we shall fight to see who gets the honors!" With great speed she locked Montsumo's blade with her hooks. However with a little pressure he broke the dead lock.

"As if you can beat me, Naraku bestowed upon me two jewel shards! He only gave you one!" He yelled, swinging at her. She sidestepped his first attack then continued to dodge his blows.

Inuyasha watched the other two fight for a moment, however as soon as they forgot about him… "Now's my chance, I just need to-ah!" He tried getting up but his arms quickly collapsed. "Damit that bitch's blade cut up my shoulders, but this bad?" he muttered. All he could do was watch the two, seeing who would get the killing blow on him.

"Inuyasha!" A voice yelled Kagome's voice he quickly realized. He looked to his left to see Kagome running over to him, along with the others.

A strong blow nearly flung the slayers hook from her hand, but she continued to fight. However they both looked over when they heard someone yelling, and saw the new arrivals.

"Truce?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Truce." She nodded.

"Inuyasha what happened?" She kneeled by his body, noticing the stab wound in his chest and the deep cuts on his shoulders.

"I think they did it, I could be wrong though!" Miroku said after seeing Montsumo running over to them. He blocked his first swing with his staff.

"Right!" She nodded, getting to her feet. "Let's see how he likes this!"She loaded an arrow and took aim; she was so into it she didn't realize the rushing slayer.

"Watch out!" Sango yelled, throwing her Hirakosu at her. However she jumped over it gracefully and completely dodged it. Her attention turned, she charged at Sango.

"Hmm, since demons tend to stronger than half demons you technically should be able to beat her. I could be wrong though…" Myoga the flea mumbled from her shoulder.

"What do you mean, 'could be wrong'?"

"Never mind, I really should get going!" He jumped from her shoulder and disappeared from view.

"Damit all…" Sango mumbled as the hooks entangled the Hirakosu.

"Will you just shoot already?" Miroku tried desperately to hold off the much larger man.

"Almost…there!" The arrow shot through the air with a pink light and began picking up speed.

Montsumo winded Miroku with a kick to the chest, "Mere arrows can't stop me!" With his free hand he slashed the arrow, the force of it sent the now useless arrow cluttering to the ground.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha still struggled to get up. His arms didn't seem to comply as he fell time after time. He was forced to sit back and watch as his friends fought a desperate battle. The slayer was making quick work of Sango, and Kagome and Miroku didn't stand a chance against that monster.

"Kagome…" He mumbled, "They've got jewel shards…"

"Huh?" She seemed to have forgotten Inuyasha was even there. She focused for a moment, "You're right! I didn't notice at first, but now I see they've got three of them! One in each of his arms, and one in her back!"

"Yeah, if you can take those out we can win this…"

"Hirakosu!" The wooden boomerang cut through the ground, straight towards the slayer. She quickly sidestepped the attack, then turned back to look at the defenseless Sango, at least until her weapon returned.

With a fierce battle cry she ran forward and used her hooks to grab hold of her ankles. In one swift movement she pulled her blades upward and flipped her over. She smiled as she angled her blade around her neck.

"What a pitiful excuse for a slayer, so weak. Not to mention you spend your time with a half breed, sickening!" Just as she was about to slice Sango's neck she was thrown off her feet by a charging Kirara.

"Ahh!" She smashed against the ground a slid several feet. With a groan of pain she looked upwards to see a smiling kitsune riding a giant cat demon.

"Haha! Got her!" Shippo yelled.

"Nice one!" Sango picked up her Hirakosu than rushed over to the fallen half demon slayer.

"I'm just as good at killing demons as half demons!" She pushed against the ground and got on her feet. She popped open a bag at her side, then threw them against the ground. A cloud of poison suddenly engulfed them all.

Sango walked backwards outside of the cloud of smog, coughing the whole way. "Kirara? Shippo?" She yelled into the poison.

"Don't worry about them, pay attention to me!" The slayer suddenly appeared from the darkness and began attacking her. "The poison merely them; I'll finish them off after I'm done with you!"

Montsumo blocked yet another arrow as Kagome continued to fire them. He brought his sword down on Miroku's staff yet again. "How long do you think you can keep this up, hmm? Thanks to these jewel shards I haven't even broke a sweat!"

"Inuyasha, you have to get up! We can't beat them alone!" Kagome pleaded.

"I'm trying! I don't know why I my arms won't hold up, she didn't cut me up that bad."

"Hmm, it seems it's not the cuts that are holding you back." Myoga appeared on Inuyasha's back, he was examining his oozing wounds.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," He took a quick sip of his blood. "That it's in fact poison holding you back."

"Poison? You mean that bitch's blades were drenched in poison!"

"Yes, I suppose I could suck out the poison but that could take some time…"

"Just get to it!"

Finally Miroku's gold staff was knocked from his hands as Montsumo delivered a fierce blow. With his only defense gone he was quickly punched in the face. The monk fell to the ground, blood pouring down his face and chest.

Before Kagome could run, or even yell, he ran forward with inhuman speed and grabbed hold of her. "You're not going anywhere!" He smiled at her while pulling her closer. She struggled and flailed with all her might, but his grasp on her held.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Myoga was still sucking at his wounds so all he could do was watch.

Back with the slayer she was making quick work of Sango. Her speed and strength was far greater than her own, it was a wonder she even lasted this long. She sealed her fate as she threw several small knifes at her body. They stabbed through both of her legs and one of her arms, efficiently immobilizing her.

As the battle ended Inuyasha saw the true horror of the situation. Kagome was being held firmly by the beast of a man and Miroku lay broken and beaten on the ground. Sango was trying to get up, but her limbs didn't comply. Sento still looked to be unconscious, and finally Shippo and Kirara laid in a deep sleep together.

"Well, who gets the kill then? Do you want to fight for it?" The slayer asked, walking over to him.

"Heh, I've got his women. I think that's revenge enough!" He laughed heartily, still holding Kagome. He looked over to the two sleeping demons, he walked over to them. "This looks nice too!" He grabbed Shippo by the tail and held him up with his free hand.

"Wha the?"Shippo asked coming too. As soon as he caught sight of Montsumo he began freaking out.

"I think you would make a nice coat, at least some trimming for one!" He smiled at the young fox demon.

The half demon slayer rolled her eyes at him once again. "Can we get back to the half breed  
>?"<p>

"Fine fine, you can take him. These two are enough for me, haha!"

"Myoga, will you hurry up already!" He whispered loudly to the flea demon.

"This takes time milord, just give me a minute." The flea was now two times his usual size and was still growing.

The slayer walked over to Inuyasha, she didn't even notice the flea draining his wounds. "You shouldn't have let me live; now you will pay for your foolishness!" The razor sharp blade dangled menacingly by his neck, just one swing and he would be dead. She tried to savor the moment, to see the fear in his eyes. However he gave her no pleasure and stared blankly at her. Angered, she went to deliver the blow.

"Ah, all done…" Myoga said, rolling over in his bloated state. Inuyasha smiled.

Just as the blade swung at him he jumped to his feet, the blade missed his neck by inches. The slayer stumbled back in shock. "That's impossible! The poison should have kept you immobilized!"

"Heh, well thanks to a certain flea I'm all better!"He raised a fist and punched her in the face. As she dropped one of her hooks Inuyasha grabbed it before it hit the ground. The blades crossed in midair and entangled each other; however the half demon had more strength behind him and was winning. He pulled the blade towards him and she lost grip of her weapon, she stood defenseless.

Montsumo sighed, "Do I really have to do everything myself?" He dropped the struggling fox demon and pushed Kagome away. By the time he arrived the slayer was crawling away from Inuyasha, her face covered in blood. "Hitting a woman, that's low. Even for a half breed like you!" His katana cut through the air and easily tossed the hook from Inuyasha's hand_. My god, the strength behind his blows is incredible! He could probably take off one of my limbs with a single swing! _Diving out of the way he avoided another attack. _If I can just get to the Tetsugia, I can end this with the Wind Scar!_

Inuyasha looked around desperately to try and find the Tetsugia, he soon caught sight of it a few feet away. Running forward and avoiding Montsumo's sword he finally grabbed hold of it. It turned from its useless state to a giant gleaming white sword. "Let's see how you like this, Wind Sc-!" He was in mid sentence when he stopped. As soon as he was about to unleash the Wind Scar, the large man had run off. He had fled with unusual speed for a man of his size, and had vanished from sight quite quickly.

With him gone all that was left was the slayer, she was crawling when he arrived. "I see the jewel shards power is running out, you're becoming exhausted." Inuyasha remarked.

"Don't speak to me half breed! I can still kill you, you disgusting hanyou!" Using the last of her strength she got to her feet and threw a black ball at him. He deflected it off the Tetsugia and it exploded in front of her. Coughing she tried to get out, but was too weak to escape. Inuyasha rushed through the smoke and grabbed her; he dropped her on the ground a few feet away.

"You're lucky I saved you again, I coulda just let you die…"

"Don't ever touch me again filth! Die!" She grabbed a dagger from her side and went straight for his heart. "Ahhh…" Her voice trailed off as a blade stabbed through her back. Sango stood behind her, plunging the blade into her. As the blade exited she dropped to the ground beside her.

"Ughhh…" She groaned. Blood poured from her chest as she struggled to breathe. She took one last look at Inuyasha, and instead of the hate and disgust that filled it before it was now replaced with a light smile. "Goodbye, half demon…" She spoke her last words, than died.

(I hope all of you enjoyed it. I will get the next chapter out soon, probably in a couple days. Till then read and review!)


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry the huge delay, I've had a lot going on right now. Life problems and computer problems have kept me back, but finally I got this out.)

His head was pounding like crazy when he started to regain consciousness. It was a deep, sort of drum like sound that repeated over and over. He realized that he was lying down somewhere, and he felt a warm wet sensation on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Kagome kneeling over him, holding a sponge on his forehead.

"Sento! You're awake!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but I'm not feeling all that great." He mumbled. The drum like sound finally left his mind, leaving him some room to think.

"I'm just glad you finally woke up, we were worried for a second."

Sento thought about the situation for the moment, "Wait, what happened?"

"After you ran off we went looking for you. Inuyasha found you by the river with that Montsumo guy and the slayer."

_Montsumo I remember now, he's alive! _"Inuyasha saved me?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, the two nearly got him but he pull through in the end!" _Inuyasha saved me, I can believe it. Even after the fight we had he still went looking for me..._

A few minutes later Sento asked Kagome the question that had been on his mind for a long time, and the thing that started the whole mess. "Kagome, do you think I'm weak?" He asked quietly.

"What? Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?" She took the sponge off his forehead and gave him a confused look.

"When me and Inuyasha were fighting, you said not to pick on the weak..."

"Oh don't get worried about that! Inuyasha's a half demon, you're only human! Anyway you're one of the strongest human's I know! Remember when you beat up that demon that tried to eat us?"

"Yeah." He smiled. A wave of relief washed over him thanks to her answer, she didn't think he was weak. He still had a chance with her.

"Is the idiot finally up?" An all too familiar voice asked.

"Hello Inuyasha." Sento said to him. He looked up to see the half demon standing in the entrance of the hut.

"All I get is a hello for saving you're sorry ass? Those two would have killed you; they even did a number on me." He said, motioning to his shoulder wounds.

"Actually, I believe I had a large part to play in this." Myoga spoke from Inuyasha's shoulder. "I did suck the poison from your body, and I led the others to your position."

"Yeah I guess I gotta thank you there buddy, but you're still a coward!" He brushed him off his shoulder.

"I have to go check on the others; you should get some rest in the meantime." Kagome stood and left the hut, leaving Inuyasha and Sento alone.

Sento sat up, "You know Inuyasha," he smiled at him, "I would have beaten you in that fight if Kagome hadn't interrupted it."

"Oh get real, a human like you? Please..." He turned and left the tent, Sento continued to smile at him as he left. _Thank you Inuyasha._

The next night Sango and Kagome had gone out to the hot springs to relax, leaving the men alone.

"You healed up enough to travel Miroku?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Not quite, it will take at least another day." He replied, the half demon groaned.

Sento stood up and stretched his arms, "Well, I think I'm gonna go for a walk." He began to exit the hut.

"You mean peep on Kagome? If you go anywhere near that hot springs I'll really make you bedridden!" Inuyasha stopped him.

"I wouldn't dream of it..."

He pushed aside some pushes to try and get a better view. He looked down to see Sango and Kagome in the hot springs below. He smiled as he continued to watch them.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his should and nearly jumped off the cliff he was on. He looked over to see Miroku, his arm still bandaged. "I must say, you did pick a nice spot. Although I'd say the area over there would be nicer, you would probably get a much better view."

Sento just gave him an odd look and looked back down. "You really scared me there; I thought you were Inu-"

He was suddenly yanked upwards by the back of his shirt; Inuyasha gave him a disgusted look. "I knew you'd try something like this, you're as bad as Miroku..."

There was a sudden movement below, "Did you hear something?" Kagome aksed.

"Probably just Miroku!"Sango threw a large rock up at the cliff they were standing on. It flew past both Miroku and Sento, and hit Inuyasha square in the face.

"Aw, damit!" He quickly dropped Sento.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, instantly recognizing his voice. "Trying to peep on us? You perv!" She too threw a rock at him.

He screamed in pain then yelled down, "It wasn't me, I swear! It was Sento and Miroku, I was just-ah!"

Both Miroku and Sento sneaked off while Inuyasha desperately tried to prove himself innocent. "That was close." Sento sighed. He heard another yell from behind.

"Indeed, they nearly caught us. But I suppose that's enough peeping for one day, I'm going to bed."

"Alright, I think I'll actually go take a walk, its nice tonight." The two waved each other off and went their separate ways. Miroku to the village and Sento towards the small forest.

The nearly full moon glistened above him, illuminating the ground and giving him some light to see. It truly was a beautiful night, with the sky filled up with endless amounts of stars. He almost didn't realize where he was going until he ended up deep in the forest.

Suddenly he heard the cracking of twig s nearby and he reached for his sword. However he cursed when he realized he left it back at the village. All he could do was watch, as whatever this thing was circled him.

"Hello there, Sento." A voice spoke from the darkness.

"Who's there?" He asked back, he looked for a figure but found nothing but black.

"That does not matter, all that matters is my message. You're from the Renzin tribe to the north, correct?"

"Yes..." He replied slowly.

"Well, it would be best if you went and checked on them. The enemy recently circled them and could use all the help they can get."

Sento thought for a moment before asking, "Who are you?"once more.

"Let's just say, a friend." And for one instant, Sento caught sight of something in the darkness. A single image, a white baboon's mask. It was quickly gone, and had him wondering if it was even there at all.

As he walked back through the silent night he wondered about his little encounter. "Who was that? It's not like I was ever that close with anybody back at the village." He also thought about the mask, but after a few minutes of walking he disregarded it and thought it must have been his imagination.

"What? Who said this?" Inuyasha asked, as soon as he entered the hut he told all of them about his encounter.

"I have no clue, I didn't see him."

"Do you think it could be a trap?" Miroku asked.

"Probably, it's best if we just forget about it." Inuyasha said.

"We can't! Those are Sento's people, if we have a chance to help them we should!" Kagome urged.

"It's just a waste of time! We should be hunting jewel shards!"

"Insensitive, stupid jerk!"

"Stop!" Sento shouted, they both stopped talking. "I decided to abandon my past and leave it be when I met you guys, but maybe I should go. I need to end this, leave it behind for good after this. It would mean a lot to me if we could go."

There was a moment of silence which Inuyuasha soon broke. "Fine, I guess we could go. Who knows, we may even find a jewel shard on the way!"

"But what about Miroku? He can't travel." Kagome asked.

"It's okay, by noon tomorrow I'll probably been well enough." Miroku reassured her.

"It's settled then, we leave for my village tomorrow!"

Sleep did not come easy for Sento, all night the terrible beating continued. The rhythmic drums continued to beat over and over again. He couldn't tell what was wrong with him, maybe Montsumo just hit him a little too hard on the head. Anyway sleep eventually came, he didn't dream that night.

In the morning the sun rose as usual. They all bustled about getting their things ready, Miroku still lay asleep. Not until noon did he wake up, and they finally left the village. They said their goodbyes to Kaede and went on their way.

Elsewhere.

"You fled rather fast." Naraku said.

"Of course I did! He was about to use the Wind Scar on me, it nearly killed me last time!" Montsumo roared.

"But now you have the jewel shards, you shouldn't be afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of him; I just don't want to get ripped to shreds!"

"Well, we can fix that. Another jewel shard should do the trick..."


	12. Chapter 12

"I assure you, I sense a dark cloud hanging above your residence." The group had traveled all day, and not until night did they reach a village. Miroku had immediately began looking around, inspecting each house until he found the largest. He had then started preaching about an omen hanging above the household.

"Are you sure? Are house was just blessed by a monk last month, he promised us we would be good for many years." The headman at the door replied.

"I'm positive; if you would just let me in I could get rid of this threat."

"But you look badly wounded, are you sure you can handle it?"

Miroku nodded, "Yes, these wounds are merely scars from my last exorcism, I am quite the experienced monk."

The house owner led them inside and to a free room, while Miroku left to do the "exorcism".

"Odd how the biggest home has a dark cloud hanging over it." Sento commented.

"Heh, this is just another one of the monk's cons. He does this all the time, swindling people of their money and food." Inuyasha said.

"At least we get to sleep inside for once! Much better then sleeping on the cold ground!" Kagome snapped at him.

"What do you think I'm supposed to do about it? Do you really expect an inn to be on every damn corner?"

"There they go again..." Sango sighed before throwing down her weapon and sitting down.

"Inuyasha, you really should just calm down! You half demons may like sleeping out in the wild, but we humans like the indoors!" Sento laid a hand on his back.

"Oh so you're gonna get in this now? Taking Kagome's side as usual? Well, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be too happy with you if I told her about last night..."

"You mean when **you **went to look at them bathing? All I was doing was taking a walk..."

"Really? Well-!" Inuyasha was cut off as Miroku opened the door.

"I just finished the exorcism, and the headman was so grateful he's preparing a huge dinner!"

Later as they ate the food so graciously given to them...

"So, after we go to this village we should get back to finding the jewel shards." Inuyasha said in between mouthfuls of food.

"There you go again with the jewel shards, why do you want them so bad?" Sento asked, also stuffing his face.

"For your information I'm going to use the jewel to transform into a full demon."

"Why do you want to become a demon? You're already strong enough as it is." Sento asked curiously.

"I've got more reasons than just getting stronger! As if I would tell you about it thou..." Inuyasha's and Sento's chopsticks met as they both reached for the last piece of fish. Their eyes locked.

"It's mine, I saw it first!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You've already had enough, I want it!" They both immediately jumped across the table and started fighting. They grappled onto each other, each one trying to break free to reach the food and keep the other from doing so at the same time.

"Alright, the last piece of fish!" Shippo yelled happily before gobbling it down. The both of them were still fighting and hadn't even seen what happened.

"Some things never change..." Kagome sighed.

"Uhnn" Sento mumbled as he tossed in his bed, unable to sleep. He looked over to see Miroku asleep, but found Inuyasha absent. _Where did he go at this hour? _He wondered until he noticed the door slightly open. He got to his feet and headed outside.

The moonlight sparkled beautifully against the pale pond. A cherry tree sat near, it's peddles completely covering the area. Sento would have stopped to admire the scenery for a bit longer had it not been for his curiosity. He hopped over the small wall surrounding the house.

_He's gotta be around here somewhere..._ Looking around he found an odd sparkling light coming from behind another house. He rushed over and peaked around the corner.

"So then it is only her you care about, hmm?" A woman in white with long black hair asked. _What the? She looks just like Kagome! _Several long snake like sprits floated between them both.

"No, it's not like that!" Inuyasha pleaded, "I do care about you its just-"

"Then why can't you choose? If you do care about me then pick me!" _She must be that one priestess Kagome told me about, Kikyo! The one that Naraku pitted against each other, the one Inuyasha loves!_

"I can't right now, I need some more time..."

Her previous face of anger was replaced with one of sadness. "Very well then, goodbye Inuyasha." The snake sprits flew over to her and surrounded her, they carried her off into the night. Inuyasha remained silent and still for a few moments, Sento took this time to scurry back into the house before Inuyasha returned.

They awoke early in the morning and immediately began getting ready to leave. Inuyasha urged them to hurry up, wanting to get to the village as soon as possible. Before they left Miroku received a hefty sum from the headman, payment for his "work".

"And then, using the backlash wave Master Inuyasha sent Ryukotsuseis power back at him tenfold! It torn the mighty demon dragon to pieces!"

"Wow, sounds like quite a fight. But It seems a little farfetched..." Sento said, he had just heard Myoga's long story of Inuyasha's fight with Ryukotsusei.

"Oh yeah? Want me to show you it?" Inuyasha replied, ready to unseat his sword.

"Actually, you wouldn't be able to use the Backlash Wave on him; he's human so he possesses no demonic aura." Myoga corrected.

"Shut up ya stupid insect!" He turned his back and continued walking.

"Seems to me strength isn't one of the things on your wish list."

"I told ya already, I don't want to be a full demon just to get stronger!"

Sento was just about to pester him more about it when Miroku said something to him. "If anything Inuyasha wants to become a full demon so he can match his brother."

"What? He has a brother?" Sento whispered back.

"Yup, and he's 100% demon."

He ran over behind Inuyasha and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I see now. You have brother problems, I can relate to that."

"So you have a brother?" Kagome asked.

"Well, were not blood brothers but we grew up together. You see, in my tribe if you're a male as soon as you're born you're placed with 5 or 6 other kids. You eat, live and sleep together. When they enter their early teens they begin training, and by the time war rolls around they join in groups. So basically, I had 5 brothers." Sento explained.

"Yeah but at least your brothers were the same species as you, you can't understand."

The whole conversation seemed to be getting on Inuyasha's nerves so he dropped it.

After a long day of traveling they finally set up camp. By the rate they were going, they would reach the village by tomorrow.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo had gone to sleep, leaving the others awake. Sento had gone off to get some firewood to fuel their dying fire. He tried to object, not wanting to leave the two alone together but they insisted it was his turn.

As he arrived back Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting right beside each other. His mind filled with disgust at the sight of it. He at first thought of just interrupting Inuyasha, but quickly thought of a much better plan. One that would finally kick the half demon out of the picture.

"Nice night tonight, isn't it." Sento remarked.

"Huh?" They both turned around to see him. "Hey Sento." Kagome said.

"Why you sitting so close to Kagome?" He looked directly at Inuyasha.

"She was cold, so back off!"

Sento smiled at the brilliancy of his plan, this was so going to work.

"Do you really need two women, Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Wha-"

"You know what I'm talking about." Kagome looked at them with an odd look on her face. "Remember last night, Kikyo?"

"What? You were out with Kikyo again!" Kagome flipped.

"I hadn't seen her in awhile okay!"

"What did you say again? Oh that's right, you said you cared about her and you needed more time to pick."

"More time to pick? I'm not a piece of meat you know!"

"Just listen Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded.

"No! Stay away from me you two timing jerk!" She stood up and violently stomped off to her tent.

Inuyasha looked at him with an extremely pissed off look. "What? Just saying what I saw."

"You know what? After we see this little village of yours your leaving for good, or else." Inuyasha jumped up into a tree.

Sento was extremely surprised how he took it, he thought he would be extremely angry and would probably have beaten him to a pulp. _But was he serious about the leaving thing? He can't be that upset about it, can he?_


	13. Chapter 13

"What I don't understand is why he keeps going after Kikyo, I'm supposed to be her reincarnation after all!" Kagome had kept her pervious attitude from last night, still very upset with the two timing dog demon.

"Mmhm." Sento nodded, only half listening to what she was saying.

"It's been 50 years and he still hasn't gotten over her? Sometimes he can be nice, but most of the time he's a selfish jerk!"

"Yup."

"Am I not as good as Kikyo or something? What does he see in her that he doesn't see in me? Why does he need time to pick one of us?"

"Kagome, it's nothing to do with you personally. Inuyasha's just one of those guys that needs more than one woman."

"I can hear you two you know!" Inuyasha yelled from in front of them. Sento and Kagome traveled together at the back of the group, while Sango, Miroku and Shippo separated them.

As soon as she had woken up, Kagome had retained her attitude from the previous night. She refused to even speak to him directly and so insulted him through Sento.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on him?" Miroku looked back to ask.

"Of course not! He keeps saying that he needs more time to pick when he's just doing it so he can have both of us, as Sento said one woman isn't enough for him!"

"But we both know that he and Kikyo had a deep relationship, he can't just give that up." Sango chirped in from ahead of them.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" And with that the conversation ended. Inuyasha was still silent for some time afterword; he appeared to be in his own world.

_This is going perfectly_, Sento thought. _Inuyasha and Kagome are completely divided, now's my time to strike! Next time we rest I'll act..._

They rested by a river some time later. Inuyasha and Kagome at opposite ends of the group, refusing to even look at each other. Taking his chance, Sento sat down beside Kagome.

She said nothing as he sat down. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Im fine." She lied. He could easily tell that she was worried about everything, this only made things easier.

"You shouldn't get so worked up over him, it's his fault not yours!"

"I know it's just..." Her voice trailed off. Taking his chance, Sento laid an arm on her shoulder. "Thanks, it's nice to know someone's here." She smiled while looking at him. She couldn't lie, he really was quite charming. His clear blue eyes matched perfectly with his short, brown hair and clear complication. Deep down inside her she had to agree he wasn't as good looking as Inuyasha, but he was up there.

"Umm, Inuyasha. Don't you think you should talk to her?" Miroku asked him. The half demon hadn't seen a glimpse of what was happening between the two.

"As if I wanna waste my time with that idiot, all she does is yell at me!"

"No, I mean... Just look behind you..." Inuyasha turned around and nearly had a heart attack. There Kagome was, in a sad vulnerable state with Sento **comforting** her! "Why that-"

Sento enjoyed the soft warmth of her skin, everything was working perfectly. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He spun around to find a very angry half demon looking at him_. Inuyasha you idiot, haven't you realised the more you talk to her the worse things get? _

"Comforting her for your information." He said smugly. Kagome still refused to look at him. Sento was thinking that he'd probably try and start a fight with him, of course that would only lead to Kagome hating him even more.

However what Inuyasha said next surprised even himself. "Kagome, I'm sorry." At this she turned around to look at him finally. "I shouldn't have played with your feelings like that."

She stood then continued to look at him as tears weld up in her eyes. "Inuyasha...Do you know what it's like for me to know you're with Kikyo, even for a second?"

"I know, it's just... I can't leave her. But I can't leave you. I need to know that she's all right, that's all I need."

Silence stood between them for several moments. _No! This is going all wrong, I have to do something!_

"B-but Kagome, he said he still hasn't picked. Doesn't that make you feel angry?" Sento stuttered, desperately trying to change the situation.

"It's okay, I understand. For now this is how things will be, at least until we find Naraku." She smiled before hugging Inuyasha.

"How could things have gone so wrong? She was right there, yet somehow he took her from me!" Sento sat at the back of the group mumbling to himself. Inuyasha and Kagome were back together at the front of the group.

"Sento, what are you mumbling about?" Shippo asked.

"Huh? Oh, just Inuyasha..."

"I know what you mean, he can be a real nuisance sometimes."

"You don't know the half of it..."

Finally after traveling most of the day they arrived near the village. Sento had explained that it was right behind a large ridge, they just needed to take the road around it and they'd be there. As they neared the ridge several large clouds of smoke raised up into the sky.

"What's with all the smoke?" Sango questioned.

"It's around dinner time, they usual start cooking around now. People there like a lot of meat, so they just cook it in big bonfires."

"Well that's great, I'm starving!" Shippo yelled happily.

As they continued along the path Inuyasha smelled the air in disgust. "I smell something, but it sure as hell ain't meat."

Sento suddenly stopped in his tracks. The pounding in his head had started up again and it now was overwhelming. "Are you all right?" Kagome asked. After a few more seconds of resting he stood.

"I'm, I'm fine. Let's just keep moving." He explained, urging them to keep moving. As they nearly rounded the ridge anxiety weld up inside up. It had been a long time since he had been in the village, it felt like years but in reality it was only a few weeks. It truly was a sight to behold, in the middle of seemingly nowhere sat a massive village.

"Hundreds of citizens bustling back and forth doing their daily activities, while an army of guards sit at its defence." Sento explained. "Rows upon rows of tents and houses, and the massive elder tent sits in the direct center. Our tribe has been alive for some time now, and we've accomplished a lot since their creation." A smile crept along his face as they turned the corner.

The smile instantly disappeared, as the sight in front of him sank in. The village was **gone**, completely gone. The wide area that the village once occupied was now a barren wasteland. Not a single building was left standing. The others were as equally as stunned as him at the sight.

Sento took a few steps forward, and ashes crunched under his foot as he walked. The ground all around them was black and charred. And where once stood building was now only ash and charred remains.

"Wha-what happened?" Kagome asked, also stunned.

"The entire village, burned down." Was all Sento said, his voice was bland and emptionless. "Everything that once stood and lived is now nothing but ash." He grabbed a handful of remains and watched it run through his fingers and flutter to the ground.

"Guess we didn't make it in time." Inuyasha stated.

Sento continued walking forward into the destroyed village. "I'll go look for any survivors." Sango said, Miroku and Shippo followed her.

"There are no survivors." Sento muttered, that didn't stop them from leaving though. They probably wanted to leave him alone for a bit. "They trapped everyone indoors and burnt the houses to the ground, no one survived."

"Sento, are you alright?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Everyone and everything I knew in my life is gone...Yet for some reason I don't feel sad, maybe it's because they banished me. I suppose in reality they brought this upon themselves..."

The three kept walking until they arrived at a massive clump of debris in the middle of the village. "This was the council tent, our only form of government was here. Guess there gone too..."

"Quite a sight, eh traitor?" They wheeled around to find where the voice was coming from. Montsumo stood, katana raised right behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Sento asked through gritted teeth.

"I had to come seen our tribes grave, to see the end of this war."

"If a fight is what you're looking for that's what you'll get!" Inuyasha reached for his Tetsugia and ran at him. Montsumo deflected his blow then stepped back.

"Traitor, remember that this is your fault! The tribe would be alive right now if it wasn't for you!"

"What are you talking about; you're the ones who banished him! Maybe you shouldn't force your warriors to kill innocent people!" Kagome yelled.

"Wha-?" Montsumo suddenly burst out laughing. "That's what you told them? We banished you because you didn't kill civilians!" He said while laughing.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I- uh, no clue." Sento said quickly.

"Well, I suppose they wouldn't have taken you in if they knew the truth." _Oh shit, I gotta shut him up!_

Before he could say anymore Sento unsheathed his sword and charged at the large man. He easily blocked his sword, and then quickly disarmed him. "Idiot." He muttered while kicking him to the ground. "Now where was I? Oh yes, the truth about your friend...


	14. Chapter 14

(Thanks all for the reviews. Also, I'm sorry about the cliff hangers, I'm awful with them. It's just I think they're a great element, really good at building suspense.)

"Don't listen to him!" Sento pleaded while trying to get up. Montsumo placed a foot on his back and forced him back down.

"You see, it all started three days before you found him…"

:FLASHBACK:

"Sento-san, are we nearly there?" A man dressed much like Sento asked.

"Nearly…" He muttered back.

Currently Sento and 6 of his 'brothers' were walking down one of the side paths. The ground was overgrown and the path couldn't even been seen, revealing it was rarely traveled upon.

"Don't you think he's acting a bid weirder then normal?" One of them whispered to another.

"Yeah, and he woke us all up a lot sooner than usual. Something's defiantly going on."

Sento continued to say nothing as they walked along the path. He didn't even glance at his brothers who were now whispering behind his back.

"Sento-san, I thought this was just a normal patrol, why are we branching off so far from the main route?"

He didn't stop as he replied. "Council gave us new orders at the last minute, now shut up and keep walking…"

No one said anything until Sento suddenly stopped in a clearing. This area was unlike the path, it was not overgrown and trees surrounded them at all sides.

"What are we doing here?" A brother asked.

"There were reports of enemy in this area." Suddenly several men burst from behind the trees and landed in the clearing. Before they could even react a blade was plunged through one of their chests.

"Ambush!" One of them yelled before engaging with an attacker. However as he brought his blade down on his, another sword was stabbed into his back. Two down.

The brothers were hopeless outnumbered and surrounded on all sides; they continued to die one by one. During all this chaos Sento had slipped behind a tree and watched as they all died, each going down in a storm of ruby blood. Before long only one remained.

As they all closed in for the killed he tackled the closest one to the ground then ran out of the clearing. They chased after him but he was already far ahead.

"Damit…He got away." One of them mumbled, obviously the leader. "But still, five out of six aint bad!" He said with a laugh.

At this Sento stepped from behind the tree. "There you are, here's your payment." He threw him a bag of money; Sento smiled as he counted the coins.

:END FLASHBACK:

"And so you see, he led them all into a trap. He sold out his own brothers, the people he had grown up with. That is why we branded him traitor, he was sentenced to execution but he escaped before we could kill him."

Sento had struggled under his foot the whole time he talked, and kept saying that he was lying. When he finished he looked at his friends, Kagome didn't seem sure what to think and Inuyasha merely smiled.

"I told you there was something wrong with him!" He said to Kagome. "Right from the beginning I could tell there was something he was hiding, and this is it!"

"He's lying!" Sento continued to plead.

"You truly make me sick, selling out your own tribesmen. Your own brothers… And in time you were probably going to sell these people out to, you just used them as protection, that's all."

"Come on Kagome, let's go. He deserves this." Inuyasha turned to leave, but looked back when she didn't follow. "Kagome?"

"Sento…You-you, MURDER! You sold out your own people, and to save your own miserable life you hid out with us? I can't believe I ever trusted you, I can't believe I nearly kissed you! You probably never even cared about me; it was all just some big game to you wasn't it? You just played with me feelings! Well get away from me you murder, I hate you!" She ran away with tears in her eyes. Sento's heart broke as she said this.

Inuyasha smiled as he turned to leave. "Goodbye…traitor."

_I hate you… _Her voice echoed in his mind, the three words he was most scared of hearing in the world were just spoken by the women he loved. "It's all over…I don't care If I die anymore, just kill me…"

"With pleasure." Montsumo grinned. He lifted his foot and picked up Sento by the shirt. Looking into his eyes he punched him in the face, blood streamed down his nose afterword. He did it again, and again until his entire face and body was covered in blood.

Montsumo threw his battered body to the ash covered ground. Pulling out his katana he plunged it into his back, near his shoulder area so he didn't kill him. "Ah!" Sento gasped in pain as the cold blade entered his body. He pulled it out and more blood started gushing.

"But what if he was lying? He probably just said that so he could separate you guys." Miroku commented after Inuyasha had explained what happened.

"There was no way he was lying, and I knew from the start he was hiding something." Inuyasha replied.

"So we're just going to let him die?" Sango asked.

"Like I said, he deserves this. Anyway he was probably going to betray us sometime."

Kagome didn't say anything as they bickered about what to do. She was still very upset over the whole thing. Suddenly she felt the jewel shards, three of them. _They must be the ones that Montsumo was using…_

"Funny that it should all end here, in the ruins of our civilization. To think this never would have happened if you didn't betray us. But I can't change anything now; at least I can avenge them…" Once again he picked him up by the shirt.

_At least death will ease the pain, there's no point living a life where Kagome hates me… _Sento looked into his enemy's eyes and knew death was coming. He felt the steel against his neck and did not struggle.

"Arghhhhh! Montsumo yelled as the Tetsugia was forced into his back. The massive blade easily cut through his back and out his chest. As it was pulled out he dropped Sento and crumbled to the ground. Inuyasha stood over him, putting the sword back into its sheath.

"Inu-yasha…"

"Don't mention it, the only reason I came back was for the jewel shards. Guess I arrived just a little earlier than I expected." Inuyasha picked the three shards from his dying back then turned to leave. "I don't wanna see you again." Was all he said before leaving.

Sento couldn't believe he was alive. He thought for sure that it all would have ended there. But here he was, just barely alive. He tried to get up but stopped when Montsumo began to stir.

"Se-sento…" He struggled to say. He crawled over to him surprised. That was the first time in quite awhile that he called him by name.

"Still alive I see. You sure are hard to kill."

He couched up a lot of blood before continuing. "You're…the last of the tribe. Take my…sword. And kill…the half demon."

"Wha- why?"

"If he hadn't of nearly killed me with the wind scar I would have been able to easily defend the village. Our tribe and all its citizens would be alive right now. It's his fault their all dead…" Sento took a minute to reflect on his words, he was somewhat right. The utter destruction around him wouldn't have happened if he had never met Inuyasha. And he had always been in the way of Kagome; he could have had a happy life with her if it wasn't for the half demon.

"Al-alright. I'll kill Inuyasha. But even in my healthy condition I didn't stand a chance against him, what am I supposed to do?"

"The shards of the Shikon no Tama can do amazing things, I know that your friends are in possession of quite a few." Montsumo explained. "If you can steal them from them you should be more then strong enough to defeat Inuyasha. Now go avenge me and the tribe…" He used the last of his strength to say those words, then turned over and closed his eyes once and for all.

Sento stared at his body for a bit before picking up his sword. He strapped it to his belt right beside his other blade. After that he followed the direction that Inuyasha had left. As he tried to run he noticed the footprints in the ash, and began following them until he reached the end of the village. Seeing a path he took it trying to find the others.

_Hmm, I need to get those jewel shards somehow, and soon. My strength is fading fast, and without help I won't be able to move at all. _He glanced up at the darkening sky. _There probably going to set up camp for the night soon, if I can just hold out till then I can steal them while their asleep. I better hurry up and find them._

(So now were nearing the end of the story, I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll come out with but it won't be a lot.)


	15. Chapter 15

Following the light tracks on the ground he continued through the woods. When he lived in the village a job of the soldiers was to bring food in, so Sento was very efficient at tracking. He glanced back at the ground to make sure he was on the right path.

Rather than take the same road they arrived on, Inuyasha obviously went this way to try and throw him off. Just in case he tried following them. However Sento was much smarter than that, he'd need to try harder to lose him.

"I miss Sento…" Shippo muttered later that night. "Things don't seem quite as, exciting?"

"He was growing on all of us," Miroku explained, "but-"

"We can't have a traitor following us around; he probably would have sold us out sooner or later." Inuysaha finished his sentence. "We should never have taken him in in the first place."

"Still…It was more fun with him around…" The fox demon mopped.

Inuyasha turned away from the group and the fire. Kagome was at the edge of their makeshift camp starting into the forest. "Kagome, are you alright?" The half moon hung overheard in the star filled sky.

She took a minute to respond, "Was he always like that?" She asked him quietly.

"Huh?"

"Every time I talked to him, was he hiding that deep down? Is he truly a murderer? If so, what kind of horrible person could keep that bottled up and still lie?" Her voice was horse and weak, as if she had talked for quite awhile.

"Forget about him, thing's are back to the way they use to be. Just me and you, and the others." He assured her.

"I don't think things will ever be the same, knowing that I liked a murderous traitor…"

_Liked? So it's true, she really did care about him. _"Come on, it's late and it's been a long day." Inuyasha led her back to camp where they extinguished the fire and went to bed.

It almost broke his heart, listening to Kagome's and Inuyasha's conversation. He knew now, that even if he did exact his revenge on Inuyasha Kagome would not be his. She truly seemed to hate him now, and her hurtful words still remained in his mind. Rather than painfully think on it anymore, he laid a hand on Montsumo's sword.

Sento waited a few minutes to make sure everyone had fallen asleep. When he was sure they were not conscious he slipped into the camp without a sound. He scanned the area, and thanks to a small amount of moonlight found what he was looking for, Kagome's bag. He sneaked towards the oversized bag and opened it up. Pushing food and textbooks out of the way he found the small glass jar. Inside sat a small portion of the jewel, and five small jewel shards.

Taking the utmost caution, he opened the jar and first took out the five jewel shards. Knowing exactly what he was doing, he inserted one into his left arm. A small jolt of pain was felt as it entered his skin, but immediately all the pervious pain in his body left. It was amazing; he couldn't even feel the wounds Montsumo had inflicted upon him. Wanting more he planted another in his skin.

By the time the fifth jewel shard was in his chest he felt an incredibly surge of power. Sento couldn't even imagine the strength he would hold when he held the small hunk of the jewel. Reaching for the bottle he was cut off by a rustle.

"I warned you to stay away from here, now you come back for the jewel shards?" Inuyasha questioned. "Then again, that's what you probably wanted in the first place. You woulda taken them after you betrayed us."

"Listen Inuyasha that is a lie!"

"Still trying to fool me? When will you learn… I did you a favor saving you, but now I'll just have to kill you myself!" Brandishing his razor white claws in the darkness he slashed at Sento. However thanks to his now lightning reflexes he was long gone.

"Thanks to these jewel shards you can't push me around anymore Inuyasha, this ends here!" He quickly drew both of the swords from his belt and raised them at Inuyasha. Charging, he stabbed viscously at the air with both blades. Had he still been standing there, the half demon would have been dead before he hit the ground.

"So those shards did give you a power up, aw well. At least it won't be too one side now!" The gleaming Tetsugia cut through the darkness and smashed against Sento's blades. Any normal human would have been thrown across the camp, but the jewel shards allowed him to stand his ground. The metal screeched loudly as the opposing forces pushed against each other.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku groggily asked into the darkness.

"Yes, you'll never guess whose back!" The others awoke as Inuyasha and Sento continued their fight, pushing each other out of the camp. Kagome had grabbed a flashlight and now shown it on both of them.

"Sento? What are you doing back here?" She yelled.

"For once this doesn't concern you Kagome; this is just between me and Inuyasha!" He brought both swords down on the demon blade with tremendous force. As he rained down blows and Inuyasha continued to block, cracks began to form on the Tetsugia.

"Look, the Tetsugia is breaking!" Shippo pointed out in astonishment.

"Yes," Myoga spoke up. "Yes, the jewel shards he just inserted into his body have given him an incredible boost of power. So much that, the strength he is exerting on the Tetsugia is so great that he's breaking it! If these goes on any longer, master Inuyasha is doomed!"

"Well then we should help him!" Sango went to grab her trusty Hirakosu but Inuyasha stopped her.

"This is my fight, and I don't need anyone's help to beat some lousy human!" Pulling back his sword, he targeted Sento's left blade with enough force to shatter a boulder. The sword easily flew from his hand and landed several feet away.

Inuyasha ducked as the katana flew at him, it sliced clean through the nearby tree. "Sento, if you keep this up I'm really gonna have to get serious!" Their swords locked once again, and despite losing a sword Sento held his ground.

"Well then get serious, I'm ready for anything you throw at me! Ever damn time you kept messing things up with me and Kagome, well it ends here!" Taking a hand off his sword, he elbowed Inuyasha in the face.

"Alright, you asked for it…" He spit out some blood before taking a step back. "Wind Scar!" The lines of raw energy cut through the grounds and tore any trees in its path to shreds.

"Is that all you got?" Sento had rolled out of the way at the last second, and was now right beside Inuyasha. Before he could react he plunged the sword deep into his left arm.

"Ahhh!" He pushed Sento back before pulling the blood drenched sword from his skin and throwing it to the ground. _Damit, if the Wind Scar won't work what am I to do? I hate to admit it, but I might need help from the others…_

"What's a matter Inuyasha?" Sento grinned. "The lousy human too much for you?" He took a couple steps back and picked up the other discarded sword.

"Blades of blood!" Switching his sword hand, he dug his claws into the blood on his left arm. Suddenly the blood became razor sharp and was flying at Sento. He blocked the first with his sword, but another two grazed his leg and arm.

"If you think that'll stop me you're sadly mistaken!" The wounds didn't even slow him down as he ran back at Inuyasha and easily knocked the Tetsugia from his grip. The half demon was panting on the ground as the blade rested on his neck

_Here it is, finally. The end to our rivalry. All I need to do is put a little pressure on the sword and he's dead. Goodbye, Inuyasha…._

"Stop!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. She pushed the sword away from him and protected him with her body. "Don't kill him!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome…" Both Sento and Inuyasha said.

"Thanks to him my village was competently destroyed! If he hadn't wounded our strongest warrior, the village would still be standing!"

"Do you really think that?"She asked him. "Did you ever think that maybe it was your fault? If you didn't betray your own brothers, maybe your village would still be standing…"

Sento took a few moments to reply. "Fine, keep him. If that's the true person you love then I'll let him live. I suppose I'll just go die someplace in the forest…" He turned to leave but was stopped when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Heh, our fight's not over."

"Inuyasha, you can't fight like this!" Kagome pleaded with him.

"Just get out of the way, I can handle him." Kagome reluctantly got out of the way as the half demon stood.

"This is over Inuyasha, just give up." Sento said.

"As if I would ever surrender to a human!" He knocked the sword out of his hand, leaving both of them unarmed now. Both of them started beating on each other, and before long were rolling on the ground. As they excited the camp they suddenly started rolling down a hill, breaking apart as they went.

As they both hit the bottom Inuyasha was the first to get up, raising his fists signaling he was ready to continue. Sento groaned as he tried to get up. _Great, even with the jewel shards I can't beat him. My strengths starting to fade… I failed, not only did I lose Kagome and the village, but this fight too…_

"Get up traitor, if you want to finish this now's the time."

Sento started to laugh as he stopped trying to get up. "You win Inuyasha, not only this fight but Kagome too. Despite trying my absolute hardest to win her heart, I could never get the love she shared with you… Now kill me, there's no point living anymore."

Inuyasha took a step towards him before stopping. _Can I really kill him? He's defenseless and he's asking for it, but it just doesn't feel right… _He examined his blood drenched claws in the moonlight.

"You failed me Sento." A voice came from the darkness which startled the both of them. _No, It couldn't be…_ Inuyasha though grimly.

"Despite five jewel shards you could not beat him, how sad…" Then, Naraku stepped from the shadows. He was not in his usual disguise, instead in his prince form. His long black hair trailing behind him, and his piercing eyes locked on Inuyasha.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha mumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

(This is the FINAL chapter, after all this time it finally comes down to this. Please enjoy!)

The wind whipped through Naraku's hair as he watched the two injured rivals in front of him.

"You were working for Naraku? You rat bastard, you're just getting worse by the second!" Inuyasha snarled at Sento.

"I don't know what he's talking about, I've never even seen him in my life!"

Naraku laughed coldly before speaking. "How naïve, he was never working for me intentionally. Yet in the end he has benefited me greatly."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has brought me back not only my original four, but an extra jewel shard." At this Naraku's left arm suddenly transformed into a brown tentacle. It stretched out and wrapped around Sento who immediately began struggling. As the arm retracted back Naraku smiled.

He smashed Sento into the ground and the force sent the five jewel shards cluttering to the ground, he was then raised in front of the demon. "And so the story of the traitor ends here…" Naraku grabbed a sword from his waist and plunged it deep into the restrained man's chest. He then threw him away, sword still prodding from his body. Naraku grabbed the five sparkling jewel shards from the ground.

"And not only did he bring me the jewel shards, he has injured you greatly. You're as good as dead." His arm suddenly rammed into Inuyasha, winding him and throwing him backwards_. He's right; the fight with Sento took everything out of me. I'm too exhausted and slow to avoid his attacks, much less fight!_

As Naraku walked towards Inuyasha he flashed an ice cold smile. "Mine plan has worked out perfectly."

"Plan?" What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha barked.

"Ha! Your telling me you haven't figured out yet? My, you are an idiot Inuyasha."

"Figured out what?"

Naraku pushed several of his black bangs away from his face before talking. This allowed his enemy to clearly see his demon eyes. "Do you forget? I'm a shape shifter…"

"Wha-?"

:FLASHBACK:

As the man in grey slipped past the last guard, he arrived at what appeared to be a barracks. Several tents lay positioned around a fire, a man was sleeping in each of them. Making sure that there were no preying eyes, he shed the clock and mask. Underneath he looked much like one of the village warriors; he had short brown hair and clear blue eyes.

"Get up!" He yelled into the first tent, a weary eyed warrior looked up.

"Sento-san?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Yes, now let's get moving, were leaving early." He said before moving onto the next tent.

Before long six groggy men stood outside their tents fully armed. Their leader looked them over before turning and leaving the camp. The rest of them followed. As they left, not one of them realized that there was still a single man still asleep in his tent.

:END FLASHBACK:

A long moment of silence past as Naraku finished explaining, Inuyasha was taking it all in.

"Yo-you mean you impersonated Sento and led his men into a trap?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Yes, I had set it up with the enemy tribe a day earlier." He chuckled.

_I can't believe it; Sento was innocent the whole time! It was Naraku who did that, not him! _

"What the hell did you have to gain from this, huh?"

"Can you not see what's in front of you? Not to mention you know I delight it breaking people apart, I enjoyed watching Sento and his tribesman turn on each other. And do you know what it's like to walk through a valley of ashes? It truly is an amazing feeling…"

"Naraku, you heartless bastard…"

A few feet away Sento stirred. He had heard what Naraku said and everything finally made sense now. Why when he had woken up, he was suddenly seized by the village guard and trialed for betrayal and execution.

"What about Montsumo, and that slayer?"

"Heh, just mere pawns. I expected that they would have been able to kill you with the aid of the jewel shards; of course I was proven wrong… But in the end it still worked out, now enough talk. Prepare to die, Inuyasha!" Naraku's tentacle arm changed shape, with the end of it being a deadly spike. It shot out towards him but he was able to jump at the last second, landing right by Sento.

"Told you Inuyasha, I was never a traitor." He struggled to say.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd rather not talk about that right now."

Suddenly they caught sight of several people rushing down the hill; they noticed that it was Kagome and the others. Naraku noticed them to. "Pity, by the time they get here you'll already be dead!" Once again the spiked tentacle shot towards Inuyasha's heart. This time his muscles didn't seem to reply and he couldn't move out of the way fast enough.

Just as it reached his chest, Sento used the last of his strength to pull the blood drenched blade from his chest and slice the tentacle in two. It fell to the ground dead, mere inches from the half demon's chest.

"What? You're still alive!" Naraku growled before making the tentacle regenerate, once again it ended in a spike. However before he could strike the finishing blow he was pulled away by a strong wind.

Miroku held his hand steady, pulling Naraku in with the wind tunnel. Behind him stood Sango, Kagome and Shippo, all battle ready. Kagome shot an arrow, which completely disintegrated his demon arm. Just as he was about to be pulled into the black hole he released a cloud of miasma, the monk immediately closed the wind tunnel.

"Aghhhh! Foolish mortals, you have not seen the last of me! Inuyasha, next time we meet I shall take your life!" As the purple miasma disappeared Naraku was nowhere to been found. It was as if he evaporated along with the poison.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while running over to him. He was struggling just to stay up.

"I'm alright Kagome, really." He collapsed on the ground when he said this.

"I really doubt that, come on you need to get back to camp." She helped him up and he was beginning to walk up the hill.

"Kagome…" Sento spoke softly, she walked over to him. "I'm, not a murderer…"

"I know." She nodded, "I heard what Narkau said, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I don't hate you." She helped him up, and they all walked back to the camp together.

Sento woke up late the next morning, the sun was already well into the sky. Inuyasha was already well enough to walk, but Kagome insisted that Sento didn't. Half demon's healed a lot faster than humans.

Still that wouldn't stop him; he got up from his bed and made his way outside.

"Where's Kagome?" Sento asked Miroku, who was examining his hand.

"Huh? I though she told you to stay in bed?"

"I'm fine, now where is she?" He replied.

"Over there with Inuyasha I think." He pointed into the forest.

It wasn't that hard for him to walk, he was a bit unsteady but he could do it. As he made it further in he noticed two figures in a clearing ahead, obviously Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" He asked, coming out of the forest.

"Sento? What are you doing walking around? I told you to stay in bed!" She rushed over to him and tried to lead him back to camp.

"Listen I'm fine, there something important we have to do."

"What?"

Sento walked to the end of the clearing, with Inuyasha at the other end and Kagome in the middle of the two. He turned to her "Pick." Was all he said.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"Pick." He said again.

"You-you can't honestly want me to pick right now!" She looked over at Inuyasha, he had a still face and seemed to be supporting the whole thing.

"We need to know Kagome." He told her. She still looked back and forth and both men, unsure of what to do.

Minutes passed as she now looked at the ground, her mind was abuse with activity. Inuyasha had many traits that she loved, but there were ones she hated too… She didn't know what to do and still stood there.

_Please, please Kagome… I have nothing left but you now… _Suddenly she made a move; she took a single step towards Inuyasha. "Kagome…" Sento whispered.

She took another step towards Inuyasha."Kagome! I have nothing left but you now! I need you!" he pleaded. Once again she took another step towards the half demon.

"Why him! What does he have that I don't?" Sento yelled, his voice now filling with anger.

"Sento…It's just I…I…"

"I love you, Kagome."

She was at lost for words after he said this, it changed everything_. Finally I said it, she has to pick me now…_ She stopped now, not taking a step towards Inuyasha, but also not moving towards Sento. Finally, she took another step towards the half demon.

"What? I've given you everything! I confessed my love for you, comforted you, protected you, and you still go towards him?" Sento could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he didn't care. "He's not even the same damn species, yet still you pick him over me! What do I need to do to win you're love?"

Kagome took a moment to speak, "Sento, It's just me and Inuyasha have been through so much together. And we still have so much more to do. You're a real nice guy and all it's just, I can't leave Inuyasha.

Inuyasha still had the same stoic face through it all.

"But, but what am I supposed to do now? When I lived in the village I had a dozen women who were in love with me, I could have taken any one of them! But no, I saved myself, because I knew there was a special someone for me. Someone that belonged with me and right when I laid my eyes on you I knew you were the one!"

She remained still; tears were now streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Sento, but I'm not the one… There's someone else out there that's meant for you, I belong with Inuyasha…" She took a final step, and now stood beside the half demon, her half demon.

Sento took a long moment to suck it all in. "Fi-fine… If you think you belong with him then have it that way, I'm happy for you…" He walked over to the both of them and looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"Treat her well; she's one of a kind…" He told him, he nodded back. "And," He turned to Kagome, "Goodbye Kagome." He went to awkwardly shake her hand, but then she embraced him in a full hug. She then planted a quick kiss on his cheek than separated.

Sento just stood completely still, Kagome blushed. He felt his cheek then smiled, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Later that night as the sun was about to set.

"Are you sure you want to leave? You could stay and help us hunt the jewel shards, and you can get revenge on Narku!" Kagome insisted that he stay. The others had gotten together to see him off.

"No no, it would be too awkward. Anyway despite Naraku ruining my life, if that had never happened I wouldn't have met you. So in some way, I have to thank him. I'm not one to hold a grudge, but when you finally do confront him, give him my regards." He smiled at Inuyasha, who nodded back.

"Bye Sento! It was nice having someone else around that didn't get along with Inuyasha!" Shippo spoke up.

"Yes, goodbye to you to Shippo."

"And it was nice to be with someone else while looking at the baths." Mirkou smiled at him, at this Sango glared at him and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, cya Miroku." Sento said eager to change the subject.

"It's hard having you're village destroyed; I went through the same to." Sango said to him. "But you can get through it; you just have to be strong." Sento noddd back.

Kagome had already expressed her goodbye earlier, so he finally turned to Inuyasha. He kept starting at him until he said something.

Finally Inuyasha sighed, "I guess you were a pretty good fighter…and thanks for saving me, I guess…"

"That'll do Inuyasha." It meant a lot hearing that from Inuyasah, and knew that was the best he was going to get. "Goodbye, all of you. It was fun while it lasted."

Finally as the sun set Sento turned around and went on his way. The all waved at him until he disappeared out of sight, going on his own.

"Well, good thing that that problem is gone, eh Master Inuyasha?"

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you…"

Several weeks later, in an unnamed village.

Sento pushed through the crowd of people, just having gone to the market his hands were full of groceries. He continued to move through the people, trying to get back to the little shack he called home.

Suddenly someone bumped into him, scattering his food across the ground. "Hey! Watch where yo-"

"I'm so sorry; I should have watched where I was going…" She said shyly before picking up his scattered food. Sento couldn't help but stare at her, she was a stunning women. She had long red hair that draped down her back, and her face was a beautiful white.

"It's okay, really." He insisted while helping her pick up the food. As they finished she handed him his groceries.

"Mine name's Akari." She smiled at him; her eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

"And I'm Sento, nice to meet you." He held her hand as she got up.

(Well there it is, whether you liked Sento or not he found love in the end, but not with Kagome. I really enjoyed writing this, and hope all of you enjoyed reading it. I'm still pretty unsure on what to do for my next story, I'm torn between another Inuyasha story and a Ranma ½ story. But anyway, I'm going to take a break for a bit, see you all soon!)


End file.
